Price of Balance Chronicles Part I: Beginings
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Magic and the Prices paid keep the Balance of the Worlds, But something is upsetting that balance. Starting after the Spider Eye arc, Spoilers. AU, Crossover with LD and TRC
1. Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic, the ladies of clamp do. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Spoiler alert for recent chapters and the manga arcs.**

 **AN: This story starts just after the spider eye arc in the manga. After that it is AU meaning the characters can be OOC at times (hey you would too if you went thru all this, LOL) story lines use the Manga in the some of the following chapters. I have changed the rating to M for language, violence and some very adult themes.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Het and Yuri ahead. Lots of drinking. The seeming OC is actually not one, her real identity will be revealed in future chapters. Don't ya love suspense.**

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

The Mage sat on the storeroom floor holding a half empty bottle of wine. No need for glasses today, this was a day for drinking straight from the bottle, the Archer had carried the semi-comatose Seer back into the main house. Yuuko was gone now. The soulless twin girls Moro and Maru, would be freed soon from their duty of keeping the shop 'here'. Though they had elected to stay. Yuuko had used the last of her power to make it so that they weren't needed to hold the shops reality. Mokona would be returning soon as well, she'd really missed the little pip squeak.

Watanuki Kimihiro had made his choice, to pay this heavy price. It was time for the rest of them to choose. Would they stay by his side as he waited? She smiled, really it was an easy choice to make, they'd all already made it, it wasn't even a question, she'd made her choice a long time ago.

She looked at the bottle of wine in her hands, not really seeing it, thinking back on the events, the witch, and the wish that had brought her to this day. The heartfelt wish of a lonely woman who didn't want to just live any old life, but one of meaning, purpose, strength and full of love. Even if it meant sacrifices.

Yukko had granted her that wish, that along with others had put into motion the events that had led up to today. For the Mage she had turned back the hands of time, bringing her here, to this dimension. Her memories from her previous lives and other worlds intact. That was part of the price. To leave behind everyone and everything that she had known. Learning how to use her abilities had been another price, and it was almost too horrible to bear…..and worse she'd had to go back to High School! ((Shudder))

How had it all started you ask? Yuuko had set it all up of course. A distant relative of the Kunogi's, an orphan and here in Japan as a Foreign Exchange student. Needless to say the story was rather flimsy and farfetched, but no one seemed to question it. Not even Himiwari's parent's, (though they rarely questioned anything). But the Mage had learned not to question the dimensional witch about such trivial things, like facts.

Aya…. That's the name she used here now. She liked it, it was short and simple the true name of her soul known only to a few, her Very Important People, one of whom was now gone. But I digress lets go to where it all started, at least for the Mage.

February 14th and Himiwari Kunogi was staying home again this year. But unlike last year she would be able to get the boys the chocolate's she had bought for them on Valentine's Day and not the day after. Because a distant relative from her mother's family. One who had come to stay with them just recently from the America's. Today was the day she was starting at her school. Her name was Aya and they were the same age. Aya had said she would be happy to give the boys the Chocolates for her. After all it wasn't like she knew anybody to give chocolates to herself, so this way she would feel like she was giving away chocolates too. A win win for both of them.

And that's why Himiwari liked Ay-chan, that's what she had taken to calling her…Aya was very sweet and nice to her, that and the fact that she didn't seem to be bothered by her bad luck at all. For the first time in her life Himiwari had a girlfriend to talk too and share things with. Sure Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun were her good friends. But it just wasn't the same as having a BFF girlfriend. Boys just don't understand certain things, really they don't, it was like they were missing a part of their brains or something.

So the newest student at the school was standing at the school gate waiting for the 2 boys that had been described to her in detail. She had been told she wouldn't be able to miss them.

That was a huge understatement….

It was 'impossible' for her to not notice them. The slender boy SCREAMING at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms at the quietly walking athletic boy with his finger in his ear, wearing a smirk. Yep that was them no doubt about it. Taking Wari-chans advise she addressed not the quiet silent one first but the energetic slender boy.

"Excuse me, but are you Watanuki Kimihiro?"

This caused the slim teen to stop his yelling and flailing and look at the person addressing him. **HIM** , and not that cretin Doumeki. And even better, it was a really Cute Girl. Ha! Take that Domeki! She stood there expectantly with a small smile on her face waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I am. Are in one of the other classes? I don't recall seeing you before"

"Ah yeah," (WOW, Those eyes….neither Yuuko nor Himiwari had told her he was so freaking beautiful, Okay breath girl, breath) "That's because it's my first day here. I only just moved here. I'm staying with Himiwari Kunogi and her family. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry, but that she wouldn't be in school today." At these words the slender teen fell dramatically to the ground, deflated.

Ok, that was 'Interesting'.

"But, she also asked me to give you these chocolates." At those words the teen jumped back to his feet twirled several times, hearts and sparkles floating everywhere as he took the box of chocolates she handed him clutching them to his chest.

After batting a few stray hearts away from her face she faced Doumeki and said, as if it was an afterthought. "Oh, you are Doumeki-kun I take it. Yes? she gave me a box for you too." Handing the other box of chocolates to the silent archer. Watanuki was so thrilled and happy to have a box of chocolates from his beloved Himiwari-chan given to him ON Valentine's day. That this time he let it slide that Doumeki got the exact same box of chocolates too.

Bending to pick up her school bags, she tossed the strap of the long case she had with her over one shoulder and turned to go. And **THAT** is what finally got Doumeki's attention. This girl wasn't planning to stick around and moon all over him like all the other girls did. Maybe she wasn't a 'fangirl' and what did she say? Oh yeah, that she was 'living' with Kunogi. And still looked pretty damn healthy to him. Yeah, really 'healthy' now that he was actually looking at her, Nice long legs, curvy, with light golden blonde hair and soft warm eyes. He was a sucker for beautiful eyes. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts… his hormones were really kicking into high gear this morning. First Watanuki and now this new girl…..Hn.

Oh yeah. "Oi"

"Yes?"

'You didn't tell us your name?"

"Oh! Your right, I'm sorry I totally forgot. It's Suboshi Aya, Himiwari has been calling me Ay-chan. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

By this point Watanuki had calmed down enough from his dance of joy, and took over the conversation from that (in his mind anyway) complete jerk Doumeki.

"So Aya-chan, what classes do you have?"

"Well, Let's see, Here it is…My Homeroom is 2B…." Pulling out a schedule she shared it with the 2 boys.

"That's the same as Doumeki's, and we all have gym together. Ah this is great, you have the same Lunch period as we do. You can have lunch with us. Seeing as Himiwari-chan isn't here today and I made this wonderful Bento for her today. You can help me out by eating it instead."

"Really? Himiwari said there was a cafeteria here. I don't want to impose or…

"No really, if you don't eat it then this gluttonous pig (pointing to Doumeki) will just eat it all. You don't want him to get fat, do you?"

"I'd Love to! Thank you so very much Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun. " Giving both boys a genuine smile.

"Oi, we'd better get going the bell is about to ring"

And with that the trio entered the building, Watanuki headed off to his homeroom and Doumeki walked with the 'New Girl' to their homeroom. Thanks to her presence only about a half dozen girls managed screwed up their courage enough to approach him and give him Valentine's Days Chocolates. She stood silently at his side as each girl stammered her way thru some variation of schoolgirl crushyness and love confessions. With a small smile on her face after the 4th girl she raised a delicately shape blonde eyebrow at him. Blue, Green, Gray... nope, he couldn't quite label the unusual color of her eyes.

"Is it like this every Valentines' Day?"

"Basically"

"It must be hard on you"

His eyes narrowing slightly, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"That's not what I meant at all, I can see that you aren't interested in any of these girls, but you don't just callously crush their feelings or lead them on either. It's a fine line and it's not easy to do. Most boys wouldn't even try." Looking up at the door before her. "Oh, Is this our Classroom? I'd better go in and see the teacher." With that she left him standing in the hallway outside staring at her as she walked into the classroom.

Two more girls gave him chocolates before he managed to get to the relative safety of his seat at the back of the class.

"Good Morning, Class"

"Good Morning, Sensei"

"Well, today we have a new student joining us. Suboshi Aya from the United States. Suboshi-Chan please tell the class a little bit about yourself"

"Yes Sensei. Well I'm Japanese on my fathers side, the rest is Norwegian, I was born in the United states. I'm here on a Student Exchange Scholarship for now. I hope to stay and go on to university here in Japan and study ancient history and folk lore."

"Excellent! Thank you Suboshi-chan. Hmmm, why don't you take that seat there in front of Doumeki-kun. He is the Student Council President and can answer any questions you may have about the school."

"Thank you Sensei"

If looks really could kill Aya would have been on the floor, bleeding out from several mortal wounds long before she took the coveted desk near teen heartthrob Shizuka Doumeki.

She had most of her classes with Doumeki, math with Watanuki and chemistry with both. (AN: I couldn't resist, LOL) By lunch time she was exhausted from the long day so far and starving. She had gone to her locker to drop off some of her books, so the boys were already on the stairwell where they ate lunch during the colder weather. Watanuki patted the space next to him, and handed her a bento box as she sat down.

"Thank You, I am SO Hungry " breaking apart the chopsticks she dug right in with an appetite that nearly rivaled the glutton sitting on the stairs behind her.

"Mmmm, Watanuki-kun this is wonderful. You made this yourself? You have real talent. "

"Thank you it's something I really love to do, especially for people (dumbasses not included) who really appreciate it. Can you cook? Here have some of this chocolate I made for Valentine's Day." Not quite looking at him, he handed Doumeki some as well. "I made enough for you to, I figured you'd just eat some of it anyway"

"Oooo Mmmm this is delicious. Yes I can cook, but not in the Japanese style. I don't know the first thing about how to cook like this. I can cook Italian, Mexican and good ole fashioned American stuff. Hey,.. I know, Himiwari will be back tomorrow. How about I cook something like lasagna, say for lunch tomorrow? I'd really like to, to show you my thanks for sharing this bento with me and being so nice to me on my first day."

"Well I usually make this Jerks bento for him, (really long story). But I'd love to try your lasagna."

Doumeki who had been eating the chocolate and listening to the conversation between the two below him decided to speak up at this point. It was about food after all.

"I'll try it." Watanuki, turned to look at his 'Not Friend' and blinked.

"Really? No insane out of season requests today, or I'll only eat 'your' bento's."

"I want garlic cheese bread sticks." Oh okay, all was right with the world.

"Well then, I'll need to make a shopping list" Aya took out some paper and a pencil and began writing down what she would need for the lasagna and breadsticks.

"Do know where to go to get what you need?" Watanuki asked.

"No, I figured I could ask Himiwari's mother when I get home."

"I know some great markets that sell western style groceries, we could go shopping after school."

Doumeki decided he could kill several birds with 1 stone. 1. Get Watanuki to accept his company (aka protection), 2. Spend more time with this new and very interesting person, and 3. (most importantly to his stomach) make sure he got exactly what he wanted for lunch tomorrow "I have archery practice today, why don't you both come and wait for me. Then we can all go together, you'll need some extra hands to carry those groceries." There that ought to circumvent any pending spaz attack the smaller teen might start.

"That would be awesome! I can do my homework while Watanuki-kun and I wait for you. Crap, look at the time." Grabbing the long case she had placed at her feet when she sat down slinging the strap over her should Aya stood up. "I have to go back to my locker. I'll see you in class, okay." And with that she walked away down the hall.

Both boys watched her until she was out of sight. Watanuki was rather perplexed by Doumeki's behavior, he usually avoided girls like the plague, not that he was mean to them or anything, it's just that he never invited them to come watch him practice before. Not that it stopped them from coming. He just never asked. Not even Himiwari-chan.

"You're interested in her" It was more a statement, than a question.

"Hn, You too"

"But you've NEVER invited anyone to your practice before. Not even Himiwari-chan"

Doumeki had packed up the bento, and handing it to Watanuki "Yes I have, You" With that Doumeki got up and headed off towards his next class. Leaving behind a strangely silent (for once) teen, his mouth hanging open as his mind processed all this new information 1. Close mouth, looks stupid, 2. Doumeki WASN'T his rival for Himiwari-Chan this whole time, (he would have invited her to a practice!), 3. He HAD invited Watanuki to come and watch, but Watanuki usually just waited for him outside by the locker room or in the library, 4. He HAD also just invited Aya-chan, 5. So it went without saying that Doumeki was interested in Aya-Chan...and **HIM?!**

Watanuki may be a little slow at times (okay very) and quite naïve, but he wasn't that stupid. A slight blush stained the cheeks of the pale slender teen as the thoughts collided in his head. Things that had been confusing to him before, he now understood. And only his perfect Himiwari-chan could hold a candle to Aya-Chan. Oh My God, had he just thought that. Doumeki was right! He liked her too! Himiwari more of course, She was his perfect love. But, but.. Aya-Chan was just well.…she was different.

Yeah that's it. Different. His feelings for each one of them was similar, yet it was a slightly different feeling. Oh God, even Doumeki! When did THAT happen?! Watanuki sighed.. this was going to take some getting used to, (not actually hating the stoic archer) and a LOT of thought. Well no need to rush things. With that, Watanuki headed off to his next class, just as the bell began to ring. Crap! He was going to be late again if he didn't hurry.

One word explained it all, if he asked Yuuko she would tell him readily enough. Actually, she had BEEN telling him it, in regards to Doumeki, ever since the beginning. It was all…

Hitsuzen


	2. After School

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic, the ladies of clamp do. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Warnings: Same as before ;)**

Chapter 2…After school

After School Aya and Watanuki walked to the archery field to watch Doumeki's practice and work on their homework. Sitting on one of the old hay bales set up at the back for the fangirls (fanboys too if truth be told) that came to watch the archers (well one acrcher mostly, namely one Shizuka Doumeki), the raven and gold heads touching as she explained the Trig homework they had gotten that day. Math was not Watanuki's best subject and Aya was a total wiz. The time flew by as they waited for the Archer to finish with his club activities. Every so often looking up to watch as Doumeki made yet another Bulls eye.

The Archer watched the two covertly when he wasn't shooting. Watanuki didn't usually come out to the practice field. He usually waited outside the locker room for him or in the library when doing his homework. But he was here today, and that was good, very good. Doumeki didn't need to worry that some spirit was going to get him while he wasn't there to protect him. It was one of his best practices in a long time.

And the only girl who was NOT watching his every move was the reason Watanuki was here. When he closed his eyes and concentrated on her, the feeling he got was clean, clear and warm. Looking at her thru the eye he shared with Watanuki, there was a soft constant glow about her. He wondered if Watanuki had noticed it yet. That Watanuki seemed to be breathing her in like a flower, and not gagging up a storm meant she was no evil spirit in disguise. Well, that settled it in his mind. He would 'Protect' her too if it was needed. Smiling to himself as he put his bow away. He realized his life was about to get even more interesting.

And what did she have in that case she took with her everywhere? Well he would find out eventually, patience was a Doumeki trait.

Watanuki and Aya where putting away their schoolbooks when Doumeki came out of the locker room.

"Oi"

"MY NAME IS NOT 'OI', FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!" okay, so some habits are really hard to break.

[Loud]

Sticking his finger in his ear to save his hearing, he noticed that Aya was doing the same. She looked over at him and smiled knowingly. She knew right off that he irritated the other teen on purpose just to see his response. He just couldn't help himself, it was so amusing. He smiled back or seeing as it's Doumeki we're talking about here, he smirked. Confirming what she suspected.

This set Watanuki completely off, and Aya was treated to full blown Watanuki spaz attack. Ranting, Yelling, Flailing, Dramatics the whole works. It was a beautiful Melt Down.

Once Watanuki had caught his breath and calmed down, he had the grace to blush. Rather becomingly if you had asked either of the two teens he was with.

"Better now?"

"Actually yeah, a lot. Hey wait, aren't you going to go on about what great 'Friends' this Jerk and I are or something like that?"

Looking kind of confused her brows knit together "No, Why would I? " Seemed kind of dumb to her, to just point out the obvious.

"Ah, never mind, let's go shopping, we have to get enough to feed this bottomless pit. " Life was good, Watanuki thought as he headed off towards the market. The Bottomless Pit and his new 'comrade in arms' to help fill that endless pit, in tow.

In the end they bought enough for Aya to make two batches, one for their bentos tomorrow and one so that Watanuki could take it to Yuuko's. The boys helped her carry it to the Kunogi's. She told them that she and Himiwari would see them both tomorrow at school, lasagna in hand.

Doumeki continued to walk with Watanuki until they reached Yuuko's shop.

"Do you think Yuuko, Mokona and the girls would like this chocolate?" Doumeki asked.

"I'm sure those drunken gluttons would be happy to add a total sugar buzz to their day. But don't you want to keep any of it?"

Rummaging around in the bag that was full to over flowing with chocolates that girls had been giving him all day long, he pulled out the box that Aya had given him that morning from her and Kunogi.

"Just this, I know that the chocolate from this shop is good" he also pulled out another box. Taking a chance, he handed it to Watanuki. "This is for you" He waited to see if Watanuki would blow a gasket. Fingers ready to protect his ears if needed.

"I-I.. Th-thank you." Huh? No melt down? Instead the slender teen was looking at the ground and avoiding looking at him. Worried, the archer, grabbed the other teens chin forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" The blush that had already been tinting the smaller teens face darkened. Doumeki let go of the other boy's chin, but continued to hold his gaze. "I just realized a few things today, okay. I have some thinking to do, a-and well… m-maybe." With those words, the despair that had recently begun gripping Doumeki's heart began to ease and Hope planted a small seed. It was start. No need to rush things.

Closing his eyes, he released the breath he was holding His head dropping until his forehead was against Watanuki's, his hand resting on smaller teens shoulder. Both boys stood there like that for several moments.

"You should go inside and kill the pork bun, I think I saw a camera flash."

"WHAT?!" Grabbing the bag of chocolates Watanuki ran into the shop screaming…

"That's it, get over here you grinning excuse for an animated plush toy, I'm making Dim Sum outta you. Yuuko! Don't protect that thing! Waaaa Not you too! That's it, NO SAKE TONIGHT!

"Watanuki-kun is so meeeaaannnn" Came the wailing female voice from inside the shop.

"So mean" "So mean" Chanted the perpetually cheerful little girls.

Shizuka Doumeki, stoic archer extraordinaire practically skipped all the way home. Well at least on the inside.

Life was good. It was...

Hitsuzen


	3. Long Night, Day 2

**Disclaimer: The ladies of Clamp own xxxHolic, I'm borrowing them for my little bit of fun.**

 **Warnings: Nothing new since chapter one so far.**

Chapter 3 - A long night, a short day

As soon as she got in the door Aya got out her cell phone and called Yuuko.

"Well it's about time"

"Gee, ever hear of Hello or Hi nice to hear from you? How was your fist day at school?"

"Never mind that, how did it go?"

"You're having Lasagna tomorrow for dinner. We just finished shopping for the ingredients. The boys are headed your way now."

"Really! Lasagna, I love Lasagna."

[sigh] "Yuuko"

Watanuki got dinner served to the witch and her partner in crime, (he was so going to find that camera and smash it to pieces, little did he know that Yuuko had videotaped the whole thing as well.) He then cleaned up the kitchen and straighten up from all the chasing of said pork bun of evil. He was about to leave for home…

"Watanuki, come here please"

"I am NOT getting you any more sake. Really Yuuko-san you need to think about your health more"

"Well while some Sake would be delicious, (hint, hint) that's not what I wanted to talk about. Did you meet anyone today?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did. A new foreign exchange student at school, she's staying with Himiwari-chan. We meet her because she gave me chocolates from Himiwari-chan for Valentine's day today. Her name is Suboshi Aya, she said that Himiwari-chan call's her Aya-chan and that we can call her the same, if we like."

"Good. She is going to be one of your very important people. The connection has been made."

"Hitsuzen, Right? I may be a little slow on the uptake sometimes Yuuko-san, but even I got this one right away. Hell, even that idiot Doumeki likes her."

"Yes, well she is also one of 'his' very important people too. In fact, she will be a very important person to each one of you. I am including Himiwari-chan in this. The future can change just by meeting a certain person. Time moves forward and it will cause you to change with it"

"Ah, okay Yukko" Great, [sigh] she was being all mysterious and cryptic on him again. Maybe it would make sense later, it usually did. Unfortunately he usually also did something incredibly stupid first before figuring it out. Maybe he could skip that part this time around, it would sure be a nice change of pace. With that Watanuki was finally able to leave the shop for the night and head home.

Once Watanuki got home, he tossed his school bag on table in his living room and sat down. It was at this point that he realized that he actually had some free time on his hands. His Homework was already done, He and Aya had worked on it while waiting for Doumeki, and he had finished the little that was left at Yuuko's. And because Aya-Chan was making enough Lasagna for everyone tomorrow he didn't have bentos to make. He looked around his immaculate apartment. Nope all clean.

Seeing as there was absolutely nothing he really needed to do. He felt free to enjoy himself, going into his bottom dresser drawer he took out the new manga series from Clamp he had just picked up. He set out his futon, got himself a couple of snacks, some tea and settled in to be transported to another world thru the artist groups vision. By the time he came up for air, it had finally grown late enough for bed. Yawning and stretching the young teen got up, changed into his favorite jammies, brushed his teeth and went back to the futon, this time turning out the lights prepared to get a good night sleep.

Despite being exhausted from the long exciting day. Watanuki's over active mind decided 'now' was as good a time as any to replay the day's events and wonder what it all meant. He looked over to where he had placed the Valentine's Day chocolates he had gotten from three, yes THREE whole people He was counting Aya-chan using 'Yuuko logic', ( besides Himiwari had told Aya-chan it was from both of them, so there, na.) Sometimes using 'Yuuko Logic' was a good thing. He smiled to himself, not that he would ever tell the drunken witch he thought so.

And then there was the chocolates from Doumeki. Again, just a simple store bought box of Valentine's Day chocolates. But precious none the less for having been given. Along with the revelations from lunch….Where DID that leave him in regards to his once upon a time imagined rival? Friends? No. Watanuki was honest enough with himself (at least here in the dark and alone) to admit that it was more than that. Much more, and had been for some time now.

Good Lord, he WAS slow and obviously the King of Denial.

The whole Spider Eye incident should have opened his eyes. His willingness to sacrifice his eye for Doumeki, should have told him something about his own feelings, but he was totally in denial about why he had done it at the time. And that had made it so hard for him to understand WHY Doumeki had been so furious with him. That Doumeki had actually gotten Furious and then given him the cold shoulder to boot. Oh, that had really made him mad.

Yup, denial. No doubt about it now. And then when he had lost his eye forever to the Spider Queen. Doumeki had given half of his right eye to him. Yeah, he was the 'real' dumbass here alright.

Watanuki put a hand to his face, it was warm all right. [sigh] Blushing, all alone in the dark. Stupid pale skin always gave him away. How confusing… He loved his beautiful and perfect Himiwari-chan didn't he? Hmmm, let's see...check, yep those feelings are still there. And now Aya-chan, this new girl, was pulling at his heartstrings already, it was going to be a very short fall. And he wondered if he should fight it.

According to Yuuko it was all 'Hitsuzen'.

Look at the mess he had made of his relationship with Doumeki, fighting Hitsuzen. Of course then again maybe their fights had been a part of their Hitsuzen. And Damnit the archer did annoy the hell out of him. He was beginning to think he did it on Pur..pose... Oh Hell. Of course he did it on purpose. Slow again Kimihiro. Grinning to himself, Watanuki Kimihiro decided that Doumeki Shizuka was in for a few surprises. And life was about to get way more interesting for everyone, especially a certain idiotic stoic archer. Aya-chan was defiantly going to shake up the big Jerk, that was for sure, and Kimihiro had a few ideas of his own.

Still chuckling to himself, Kimihiro finally fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

His dreams that night were happy ones. Dreams that started out with the four of them tumbling and playing like children, laughing and tickling each other until they were weak from laughing too hard. Then they morphed into peaceful Dreams of comfort. Warm sunshine on a soft blanket, arms wrapped around each other, heads against chests, the sounds of heartbeats slow and steady bringing a peace to each one. Everyone holding everyone else, not knowing or caring who exactly was holding who. Then just before waking the Dream morphed once more. This time as lips finally touched lips, then moved to the next set of lips, hands moved up and down arms, legs and torso's, fingers trailing against a cheek here and there, Exploring. Eyes meeting, then closing with a sigh.

We are all connected thru the world of Dreams, so Haruka-san had once told him. And so that night there were three other teens having the same happy dream as Watanuki. Just the first of many such nights to come.

It was with these happy feelings, feelings of being completely 'Loved and accepted' that Watanuki Kimihiro awoke that day. He wasn't even that upset when he found Doumeki leaning against a wall waiting for him to leave his apartment. He didn't start his usual shouting at the archer with a 'what the hell are you doing here' instead….

"Good, figured you'd be here. That Lasagna is going to be really heavy, we should get over to Himiwari-chan's and help the girls carry it to school" Doumeki narrowed his eyes at the slightly shorter teen for a moment before falling into step with him as they headed to the Kunogi's.

"Did you fall and hit your head when you were chasing Mokona, or did That Woman do something?"

"What? No, nothing like that. Just the usual, constantly tripping over Maru and Moro, while they are trying to help me with dinner, Mokona getting into 'absolutely' everything, the pipefox nearly strangling me as usual, And Yuuko demanding Sake and snacks, at the top of her lungs. It was all in all a pretty normal evening as far the shop goes." By the time Watanuki finish his recitation he was laughing. Cause it really was just SO funny. And honestly wasn't nearly as bad as he made it out to be, life in the shop was always interesting.

"Did you catch a cold?"

"NO YOU DOLT! I DID NOT CATCH A COLD, HIT MY HEAD, OR GET POSSESED BY A SPIRIT IF THAT'S YOUR NEXT QUESTION! Geez, can't a guy try to be nice to you once in a while. A person might begin to think you like me screaming at you. So how weird does that make you"

"Oh" With that said the usually stoic archer had the grace to blush, just ever so slightly. That made Watanuki's day. So he decided to move forward with "Dumbfound Doumeki" act 2.

" You think the girls would like to go see that new movie this weekend?"

"With us?"

"Yeah with US, You idiot. A group date. [mumbling to himself] And I thought I was slow"

"A group date?"

"You been sniffing too much incense at the temple or what? Yes, a group date, you, me, Himiwari-chan and Aya-chan. All for one and one for all. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"A date,… yeah, I think they'll go for it. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"I may be slow at times but I get things eventually. And I've been thinking a lot about things since yesterday. A date seemed like a logical place to start"

"Your scaring me... that actually made sense."

"OH, JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET THERE" Some habits really are hard to break.

A few more minutes found them meeting up with Himiwari and Aya as they rounded the corner at the end of their block. Doumeki plucked the heavy lasagna trays from the struggling girl's arms. As Watanuki did his Himiwari-chan dance. Once that was completed the teens headed towards school. The girls and the more vocal of two the boys, chatting about school, homework and the delicious smells coming from the pans Doumeki was carrying.

When Lunch period finally arrived the lasagna was a huge hit. Doumeki had four helpings of it. That was a sure sign of acceptance as far as Watanuki was concerned. This meant he now had someone to help him fill the black hole that was the archers stomach. Himiwari-chan and Aya-chan got along great, he was really glad to see it. Because Himiwari really didn't have any girlfriends that she hung out. She was in her own way just as lonely as Watanuki himself. Which Watanuki didn't understand at all, what with Himiwari being so kind and generous and sweet and not to mention - CUTE-CUTE-CUTE.

After they had finished up the lasagna and cleaned up the classroom they were using, the Home economics teacher had let Watanuki use for their lunch today. The boys with a glance at each other decided it was time to go for the gold.

"aaahhh, Himiwari-Chan, Aya-Chan, Doumeki and I were kind of you know w-wondering, if you would be willing, to you know, Kinda ..…"

"Go on a date"

"Yeah, what he said, to see a movie this weekend."

The girls looked at each other, doing that silent and very scary girl communication thing. Then they both smiled, and it was like the sun had finally come out after a month of rain.

"We would love too!" They said in unison. Yep, girls sure were scary all right.

As they walked to class they talked about the Movie they were going to go see. When it was discovered that no one had any after school activities that day. They all decided to go grab some Ice Cream afterwards. Life was good, real good.

Well unless you were a rabid Doumeki fangirl or fanboy that is.

High school being what it was, it didn't even take a long for the entire school to hear that the Student council president and the School Spaz had a double date with two of the cutest girls in the school.

Ah, Hitsuzen.


	4. First date and first kisses

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing, can't keep, so sad They belong to Clamp not me.**

Chapter 4 First dates and First kisses

"Man, he didn't even give the rest of us a chance at the new girl before he went all stoic on her, the bastard"

"What CAN someone as wonderful as Doumeki-kun, even SEE in that colorless, milksop provincial and totally rude American."

"Hey, did ya hear, The Spaz finally made a move on Kunogi"

Rumors spread around the school like wild fire. But to the four people they were about… Well Doumeki had never really cared what anyone thought about him way or the other. Watanuki already knew most of his classmates thought he was crazy as well as being a spaz so these rumors which were 'normal' made him feel as if he was more a part of his school than he had been before. And well it was true, he HAD made a move on his beloved Himiwari-Chan! As for Himiwari, she had been isolating herself for so long she didn't even really hear them and most people didn't repeat them to her.

And Aya, well she thought they were hysterical. High School was way more entertaining the second time around. Besides 'it' was probably worth the risk of getting stabbed in the girl's bathroom. It being, going out with the two most beautiful boys she had EVER laid eyes on. One being the very ethereal beauty named Watanuki Kimihiro, the other being the handsome archer, Doumeki Shizuka and let's not forget to mention the very cute Himiwari-chan. But their classmates didn't need to know that much, at least not yet, if ever.

The trip to the Ice Cream Parlor only cemented the rumors about the foursome, considered by their classmates to now be a double dating team. And that was just fine by them. The trio had accepted the fourth into the group with ease. And where once there had been three, walking together down the halls, or eating lunch together, or going to and from school. It was now four. They were complete.

It was Hitsuzen

On the night of the 'BIG DATE' the boys met the girls at the Movie theater. As Doumeki went to get the tickets, the three younger teens made small talk, there was a slight touch of nerves all around. The giggles where just a little more shrill than usual and Watanuki flailed, stuttered and blushed. Oh wait, that was normal for him. Doumeki teased him about it of course. And Watanuki yelled and flailed at the stoic teen some more before they finally went into the theater. Some things never change.

Popcorn and drinks were bought, seats were taken and the lights began to dim. Aya looked at her new friends, and how they had finally ended up sitting. She and Himiwari were sitting on the ends and the boys sitting in the middle. She was sitting to the right of Shizuka. DAMN he was fine, in his casual clothes. So far she had seen him in nothing but his school, PE and his Kyudo Uniform so far. In Jeans, a rather tight light green t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He was just yummy, that was the only way to describe him. Lord those abs, that chest. She hoped nobody asked her anything about what they were watching cause she had just missed the 1st 30 minutes stealing glances at Shizuka.… Wait a minute what's this, He's stretching his arm, oh so casually across the back of her seat. WooHoo! This is way better than any ole movie.

Hmmm wonder what going on at the other end. If Shizuka is almost ready to Glomp me. Let's see…

Ah, yes. Sly Watanuki, playing the field too, both of his hands are creeping slowing one to either side, each covertly covering a hand. One hand for Himiwari and one hand for Doumeki. Well this was going to make popcorn eating a little difficult for our Kimihiro. But seems he feels the sacrifice is worth it. Aya popped a few kernels into her mouth, just because and grinned. She watched covertly as Kimihiro slowly garnered a hand each from Himiwari and Doumeki. It was about the time that fingers began to intertwine that she felt an arm fall across her back and a hand rest comfortably on her right shoulder, he gave her a squeeze. Startled she looked up, straight into the intense amber gaze of the young man at her side. She smiled softly and looked into his eyes, with a nod down the row. She let him know without words, that she not only knew about, but accepted the linked fates they all shared and the relationships that were starting to form more solidly. He pulled her closer to his side, and she leaned into him, head against his shoulder. She reached up with her right hand and took hold of the hand resting on her shoulder, lacing her fingers with the calloused ones of the archer.

That was how the movie was spent each conscious of the ones closest to their side. Not one of them remembered much of the movie. It was one of the best first dates ever. Leaving the movie, they walked home hand in hand.

They got to Watanuki's apartment first, it being the closet to the theater they had chosen. They were all standing a little awkwardly outside of his apartment building. Aya decided to make the first move. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Watanuki's cheek.

"Thank you so much, I had a really great time tonight"

Himiwari taking her cue from Aya, leaned in and kissed Watanuki's other cheek. By this point the spastic teen was twirling in joy, hearts and sparkles were floating all over the place and getting caught in the girls hair. Doumeki had to shoo several errant hearts away just to get close enough to Kimihiro to give him his good night peck. A quick almost not kiss that landed closer to Kimihiro remaining sapphire blue eye. Aya opened Watanuki's door, and Himiwari pushed the almost catatonically happy teen into his apartment, Doumeki closed the door on the twirling jubilant teen inside. Can someone get drunk on happiness? Apparently so.

Next stop, the Doumeki family Temple. Just inside the gate, Himiwari reached and placed for a quick kiss on Doumeki's cheek. Then she turned and ran off out of the gate to give her friend some privacy while she got her 'Goodnight Kiss' from the silent Archer.

"I'll be right over here, don't be too long" [wink wink]

Okay, so maybe she was planning on spying just little, and the mini camcorder Yuuko gave her was already running. IT was a small price to pay for having her date with Kimihiro go without a hitch. None of the parties involved knew that Doumeki's parents were just as curious or as devious. They were watching from the side garden, binoculars in hand. Haruka would have been proud.

Thinking themselves alone, (really how silly can they be) Slowly not quite looking at one another they inched closer to one another. Hands met. Fingers clasped. Soft dark eyes moved to look up into the heated amber gaze of the archer. His head lowered towards hers until finally soft lips captured hers for their first kiss. She sighed into the kiss, and a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer, her arms automatically went up to wrap around his neck, as his other hand rose to capture the side of her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the left side of her face, his fingers digging into her hair and cupping the back of her head. Pulling her up tighter against him, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a gasp and a small moan, which he immediately took advantage off by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She, being no Novice at kissing let her tongue duel back.

Had either of them been paying any attention to their surroundings, all the noises from the bushes would have given away his parents in no time. Fortunately for his parents neither heard a thing. His mother managed to get a hand over the mouth of her husband before he shouted out in glee that his only child wasn't completely gay, just bi. (They knew about Watanuki, liked the youngster even and the boy sure could cook). But he couldn't give them any biological grandchildren. Obviously they were ecstatic with this development.

As for Himiwari… She was literally drooling. Yuuko was going to absolutely LOVE this. Not as good as footage of, oh say, Kimihiro and Shizuka making out, or herself and Aya [more drool]. But that wasn't too far off in the future. This was sooo good in fact that Himiwari wondered if she could barter for a good make out session of her own with Watanuki. Aya and Doumeki were safe from her Bad-luck, but to get a really good make out session with Kimihiro was going to cost. She wondered if Yuuko would like a few stills made from this. Oooh, especially this part, Doumeki's hand was already trying to get under Aya's shirt. What a Perv! This really was great footage.

It was about this point that Aya remembered Himiwari was waiting for her. And most likely was spying on them, if she knew Himiwari, which she did. And Doumeki was starting to get a little carried away, (okay so was she, if she was going to be honest, good thing there wasn't a bed nearby or she would have tossed the hot archer on it and jumped him). She was NOT just some one night stand kind of gal, and she knew Doumeki was absolutely not the type for that either. He was an all or nothing kind of guy. I Love you or I just don't care at all. No middle ground with Doumeki Shizuka, and because of that she wanted to be careful with him, it would kill her if he turned away from her and started treating her like all the other girls at school.

Aya placed her hands on Doumeki's (Oh my, it's SO solid) chest. And gave him a little push, breaking the contact just enough to let him know it was time to end the kiss. Blushing both teens separated, shyly smiling, Aya gave Doumeki one last quick kiss on the lips, and fled.

Shizuka walked all the way to his room in a complete daze. Shower, Yep he needed a really cold shower. Never even noticing his gleeful parents off in the side garden, toasting each other, and dancing around in the moonlight. Really, some people never grow up.

Himiwari teased Aya about the hot and heavy make out session the whole way home. Both girls giggling and laughing, teasing each other, happy with 'their boys' and their first real date.

Hitsuzen was happy, too.


	5. Second dates

**Disclaimer: xxHolic belongs to Clamp not me.**

 **Warning: Don't like BL and GL don't read. And yes it's short but oh so worth it.**

Chapter five…..second dates

Things went smooth that next week. The friends went to school, Aya now took a turn now and then making the Bentos the foursome ate for lunch. Watanuki had fewer spaz attacks. The weather began to move into spring slowly. Doumeki started carrying Aya's books from class to class. They were in the same homeroom and they had almost all the same classes together, Driving all the fangirls absolutely nuts. Though she never did let him take the long case she always had with her, she kept that swung over a shoulder by a strap as they walked down the hall together often hand in hand. Sometimes you could actually hear the grinding of teeth as they passed by.

Doumeki Shizuka was now officially 'Off the Market'. So were Watanuki-kun, Kunogi-chan and Suboshi-chan, that they were all dating each other and NOT the two exclusive couples their classmates assumed them to be, didn't matter to any of them. Nobody seemed to notice that Watanuki and Aya sat snuggled together while they waited for the archer to finish practice, and maybe, just maybe, they didn't see them holding hands under their schoolbooks as they studied. The boys had always walked to and from school together that it was now willingly whereas before it hadn't been, was not known. The smaller teen still spent plenty of time screaming and flailing at the larger. Some habits are really hard to break. Watanuki spent as much time with Himiwari-chan as he could, so nothing new there either.

Himiwari was her usual cheerful self, and had her camcorder ready for 'any' opportunity. Good footage was worth a lot.

She had finally gotten her own serious make out session with Watanuki on their second group date. Truthfully they didn't do much BUT makeout on that date. It was **definitely** a fine date as far as she was concerned. She was pretty sure Aya-chan and Doumeki felt the same, based on the similar noises coming from their seats in the darkened movie theater.

Then afterwards they had gone the park and switched partners. Now that had been a real eye opener. Not because the boys had switched girls, Aya and Doumeki looked at each other and winked, Then Aya lead Himiwari off towards a secluded bench, while Doumeki lead Watanuki to a dark spot beneath a tree…..

Doumeki backed Watanuki up to the truck of the tree, the shorter teen blushing furiously. Placing his hands to either side of the raven haired males shoulders Doumeki lowered his head to nuzzle where the neck and collarbone met. Pressing up against the smaller boy, While using a free hand to slowly lift his head up enough that his warm breath was in Watanuki's ear.

"Kimihiro"

"Mmmm"

Watanuki's arms wrapped Doumeki's waist, his hands traveling up his strong back to pull him closer. Doumeki cupped Watanuki's face in both hands as he let himself finally taste the lips of the boy he had been protecting for so long.

"Himiwari, we should sooo not be doing this, Oh what am I saying… Do you think we can make some stills and blow this shot up for Yuuko-san?"

"Forget Yuuko-san, I want one"

Himiwari was somewhat breathless watching the two boys whom she both loved finally expressing their long-suppressed feelings for each other…. And Damn, it was totally HOT. It was making her hot just watching it. No wonder Yuuko wanted video. Sneaking a look at her companion, the boys weren't the only hot commodities in the park tonight.

Setting the camcorder down so that it would keep recording the couple by the tree, she reached out a hand to brush a stray strand of moonlite hair behind Aya's ear. Aya turned towards Himiwari, a blush coloring her cheeks. Who knew, that Aya was could be so shy, or that Himiwari could be so bold. Pulling the girl that had opened a whole new world for her close, Himiwari began to show her how very much it meant to her, how very much SHE meant to her.

Dressed in her usual skin tight black clothes, Mokona riding in her cleavage and holding the video camera that was recording the two girls. Yuuko was already planning the latest update to her web page. Thank goodness none of these children ever googled their own names or she'd really be toast. Maybe she should change the names, just for her own safety of course.

Smiling the Dimensional Witch watched Hitsuzen in action

AN: The next Chapter is much much longer Promise! Please review. The story starts taking it's AU twists in the next chapter.


	6. To Protect

**Disclaimer: The usual, only borrowing for my own twisted use.**

Chapter 6... To Protect

For a couple of weeks, the teens lived a relatively normal life. If you consider group dating, seeing spirits, and flailing teens normal. But no truly dangerous missions, no big ayakashi attacks, nothing more awful than a few surprises tests. Teachers are so evil.

Not until the day that they ended up doing different things for a while after school. Himiwari was working on a school project, Aya was helping a teacher make some copies, and Watanuki was helping put things away in the Home economics room, while Doumeki had his usual archery practice. It had been a while since anything supernatural had attacked and Doumeki's (and unknown to Watanuki and the others, Aya's as well) spirit repelling aura had keep most spirits from even attempting the school grounds. So when the very large malevolent ayakashi attacked him (it was one of those nasty black clouds with the a huge eye, Ew) as he walked across the school grounds towards the archery field, he was caught completely off guard, and it had him pinned to the ground in no time.

Unfortunately, Doumeki was in the showers, practice having already finished when the spirit attacked. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he ran, flying out the door not even sure how he was going to save Watanuki while practically naked.

Fortunately for everyone Aya was closer, dressed and it seemed ready for action. Doumeki finally found out what she had in that long case of hers. She came at a full run, unzipping it and pulled out a long katana without missing a beat, throwing the case to the ground. Pulling the sword from its sheath, the blade flared to life, flames of spiritual energy flickered up and down the edge of the blade. With surgical precision she sliced the blade between the ayakashi and the downed spirit bait. Driving the spirit back far enough so that she could get Watanuki behind her, bringing him up against her, she let him breath in the purified air her aura created. Once she was sure Watanuki breathing was alright, she attacked.

With the sudden appearance of Aya and her burning blade, Doumeki had stopped running and sank to his knees, he watched thru the eye he shared with Watanuki the flowing grace and strength of the warrior that ripped apart the large and evil ayakashi that had attack Watanuki.

With the destruction of the ayakashi, Aya sheathed her blade and turned back to check on Watanuki. Himiwari was running towards them, and just as Doumeki got there, Yuuko popped seemingly out of nowhere. How does That Woman know to show up and always after the fighting was over.

"Excellent work, Knight of Fire" That sounded a lot like a 'Title' to Doumeki.

"Holy crap, Yuuko. Where did you come from and what are you doing here."

"Oh, I was just out shopping"

"Yeah right, whatever"

"Do you WANT to explain why your waiving a extremely sharp sword around at school over your supposedly very good 'friend' who is currently cowering at your feet, or do you perhaps have a wish you'd like to ask me for…?" One dark brow raised a query.

"Oh Hell, will the price be very high?"

"You will have to explain to your friends what you 'Are', and gift Himiwari-chan and Doumeki-kun with the sight".

[sigh]"That's doable, okay Yuuko, {taking a deep Breath} I wish that no one who is not emotionally involved to be concerned with my actions when I fight".

"Excellent wording, the price and the wish balance".

"Funny Yuuko, Keeping the Balance is what I do".

By this time Himiwari and Doumeki had joined the them, Watanuki feeling better now that the Ayakashi was gone was getting up. They heard the exchange, the confused teens waited for their friend to explain. It was the price of her wish after all. They didn't even have to ask. Yuuko eyed the nearly naked Doumeki, she looked like she was ready to eat him.

"Ah, maybe I better go get dressed first"

"Hohoho, no need for that Doumeki-kun, Why don't you just come over here and sit by me." She smiled her Cheshire cat grin

"YUUKO-SAN" yelled all four teens.

A short time later, the group had settled at their usual spot in the park, sipping tea and munching snacks. (Prepared by Watanuki, of course).

Aya had the case that held the katana sitting in front of her. A she absently ran a hand up and down the length.

She began to explain…

"I am a Wild Mage, that's the spiritual energy you feel from me" Nodding towards each boy "Shizuka, Kimihiro" (Aya wasn't real good with Japanese formality but her friends didn't mind, to be honest both boys loved the way she said their names). "You've all heard Yuuko explain about how important balance is right? Well wild mages help keep the balance. Instead of granting a wish we perform spells, such as healing, scrying or finding etc… and then the mage pays the price which is set accordingly by the wild magic, also other people may share in the price. A wild mage 'can' refuse to perform a spell or to accept a price if it is too high. My magic is completely different than Yuuko-sans, for her the Payment must be equal to the wish she is granting, keeping the balance. For a Wild Mage it is about helping to maintained the balance and correcting it where needed. More often than not we don't see the results of our prices. That's the Simple answer."

He friends listened avidly. Yuuko watched her with half closed eyes, telling her silently to finish her explanation.

[sigh]"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there, but it will be easier to explain once I complete the second part of my price. Himiwari can't 'see' anything yet" With that was said, Aya got to her knees and reaching across the blanket and placed her fingers lightly over Himiwari eye's.

"Unlike Yuuko's magic where you would be one's needing to pay a price, this spell only costs me some energy. I don't even need to ward it, Shizuka already sees a little of this thru his shared eye with Kimihiro, once I finish he will be able to see it for himself. This is the spell to grant 'Sight' to those without it. From now on you will see that which Kimihiro and I see all the time, no longer will you be blind to the other world that lives beside you."

Closing her eyes, Aya concentrated and asked the Wild Magic to grant her request. She then repeated the process with Doumeki. Sitting down she rested a moment before opening the long case containing the katana, unsheathing the sword and holding it in front of her. Himiwari gasped as for the first time she beheld the spiritual energy that gently lowed along the edge of the blade now that she was no longer in the heat of battle.

"How beautiful"

"This here is Kie, she is my friend. The being able to see spiritual energy is part of the gift I just gave you. Unlike Kimihiro, spirits will not be chasing you, your blood does not have the same attraction as his. You only have the sight with which to see." Doumeki was very grateful for the gift of this 'Sight' it meant he no longer had to rely on eye he shared with Watanuki to see what was actively attacking him. This would give him much greater freedom of movement and he would be able to see the spirits before things got really ugly. And now it seemed he also wasn't alone anymore in protecting the gentle seer.

"That sword appeared to be on 'Fire" when you were fighting earlier. Is that anything like my arrows?"

"Very observant Doumeki-kun, No less than I would expect from you. Please Aya-chan finish your tale"

Going into her school bag she withdrew 3 slender volumes. "I am not just any Wild Mage." Handing one volume to each of them, Doumeki paged thru it, pausing every now and then to read something.

"I read these books, when I was going thru the library in Grandfathers Kura. They are the Book of the Moon, the Book of the stars and the Book of the Sun, Right? I didn't find anything in them to help me with Watanuki's eye, so I put them back. These seem a little different, the handwriting is more flowery than the set I saw."

"Those are not your grandfathers books. They are yours."

"Hn"

Watanuki and Himiwari looked rather confused by the exchange. "Are these supposed to be some kind of notebooks? Let me see yours Doumeki, I don't have anything written in mine." Reaching for the book the archer had been reading Watanuki took a look inside. "There's nothing written here either..?"

"I don't see any writing either" Himiwari stated.

Aya gathered the three books from her friends, and put them back in her school bag. "No you would not be able to see anything written on the pages, and even if you could see something, it would probably appear as gibberish. Only a Wild Mage can read these books and they spend their whole lives studying the wisdom within, and using the Wild Magic to help keep the balance."

"Oi, I am not some kind of Mage"

"Actually, yes you are, you and I are specific kind of a Wild Mage known as a Knight Mage. Those who Protect. A Knight Mage uses the Wild Magic to supplement their fighting skills and the strength of their will. Once a Knight Mage sets their 'will' to something NOTHING can move them from what they have chosen to do. Absolutely nothing." And evil cannot corrupt a Knight Mage, the taint holds no power over a Knight Mage."

"Well that's you all right, a stubborn Jackass." Watanuki crowed with delight.

"Kimihiro!"

"Oh, Sorry Aya-chan, you are definitely not as pigheaded as this dolt."

"Oh I wouldn't bet the farm on that one, I can be as pigheaded as anyone" Aya chucked and winked at Watanuki. "But our 'talents, do differ in where our strengths lay. I lean a bit more towards the healing and spell casting end of the scale, while Shizuka is far more of a pure warrior. I can focus my spiritual energy thru the medium of a sword or dagger. I prefer to work with Kie. Shizuka has the ability to form both bow and arrow from his spirit. Though currently doing so drains him a lot, the more he uses it the stronger he will become. I will always need the medium of a weapon to focus my energy. Shizuka is also right in that he will never be much of a mage, though he will eventually learn the small healing spells, and a few others that all wild mages learn. He will focus mainly on the Battle Magics."

[sigh] "I better go get those books and start studying them."

"A wise choice Doumeki-kun. Well, now that we have that all out of the way… Let's have some SAKE, and Watanuki's delicious snacks too of course!"

"I'll pour"

"You're Such a good boy Doumeki-kun"

"YUUKO! IS SAKE ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT. AND YOU, YOUR JACKASS, YOUR UNDERAGE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SERVING HER SAKE!"

"Whoahoho

Later that night in the Shop, Mokona sat on Yuuko's shoulder rubbing his face against hers.

"Two of them Yuuko? Does this mean it's very bad?"

"The appearance of a single Knight Mage meant it was already very bad, there has never been two at once before, and that terrifies even me, and yet it gives me hope too. That maybe, just maybe these children and those others, will manage to change the future by the choices they make."

The Changes they make can they effect Hitsuzen.

Is it enough to restore the Balance?


	7. Never leave us

**Disclaimer: isn't mine I can only dream**

 **Warning: Spoilers if you aren't up to date on the manga.**

Chapter Seven…Don't ever leave us

Yet another fun filled day of high school. Well okay it wasn't ALL bad Watanuki reflected as he walked down the hall with his marvelous Himiwari-chan. They were hauling stacks of printouts for their homeroom teacher. Being a helper sure had its perks. And the Sakura trees were coming into bloom the grass was turning a bright green, spring looked so pretty this year….

"Kimihiro?" A small hand rested on his shoulder.

Watanuki, turned away from the window he was staring out of (so what if that hunk…I mean idiot Doumeki was walking across the lawn in his Kyudo uniform) and turned towards his perfect and Oooo she was just so CUTE Himiwari-chan.

 **CRACK – CRACK –C RACK**

"KIMIHIRO!"

Huh?!... Falling?

 **THUD**

Darkness…..

"NO!"

Running, screaming, blood. A student has fallen from a window on the second floor. Doumeki's heart already knew what he would find before he got to the shattered body on the ground. Watanuki lay there, blood slowing pooling under him, gathering the shattered boy into his arms, he didn't even realize that the loudest cries were his own.

"I can hold him to this world for now, but we have to get him to Yuuko's, fast. I cannot do this alone, I haven't the strength."

Unable to speak he nodded. Standing up he started moving, then he ran, ran as if all the demons of hell were chasing him. There were no Demons, it was in fact two very terrified teenage girls chasing after him down the street. Whose very fear for the life of the one he held, allowed them to keep pace with the athletic and desperate Archer.

Yuuko met them at the gate of her shop.

"The price will be very high"

"Anything" Doumeki whispered thru his tears.

"Yuuko, I can use the Wild Magic to heal him. I just can't do it alone."

"Then the cost will not be as great for the others. Who else will share in the price?"

"We both will" Himiwari stated, speaking for both herself and Doumeki, knowing he would do so anyway.

"Good, Himiwari your price will be to take the scars Watanuki would have had."

"Yes Gladly."

"Doumeki, you will provide the same amount of blood that Watanuki has lost"

"Ye…

"No, it is far too much. It may kill him, I will share half the cost of the blood"

"You will have your own price to pay the Wild Magic, are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So be it then, hurry Doumeki-kun, bring Watanuki inside, I have the circle already set up, I will hold the Kekki in place."

Gently carrying the shattered Watanuki Doumeki entered the shop of the dimensional witch for the first time. He had a wish he needed granted. Himiwari and Aya close behind with the Dimensional witch herself.

"Here, put him down here"

He placed the shattered youth on a mat beside which an odd looking bowl with legs stood. Doumeki sat on one side as Aya quickly gather hair from each the teens and some of the bloodied hair from Watanuki. She wrapped the hair around a selection of herbs and twigs and placed it in the bowl, she then pulled a finely honed dagger from a hidden sheath on her thigh (she WAS a knight after all) and holding her forearm over the bowl she quickly cut her arm and let the blood flow into the bowl. She repeated this process with Doumeki's arm. With Himiwari she only took her hand pricking a finger so that just a few drops of blood fell upon bundle. Yuuko then handed Aya a bit of hair with some dried blood.

"Another prepaid a price, in case something like this ever happened to Watanuki. This will help as well" Aya nodded and added the bloodied hair to the rest. Yuuko established the kekki around the four teens. Once the barrier was erected Aya used her magic and ignited the blood soaked bundle in the bowl, closing her eyes she reached for the Wild Magic.

{Please, give me the strength to heal Kimihiro. Please.}

[-]

{Yes, I hear, I understand, I accept}

She took a deep steadying breath as the power began to enter her, placing her hands delicately over Watanuki's chest she released the Wild Magic into his body. Eyes closed, she felt as the magic repaired internal organs, knit broken bones, stemmed the flow of blood loss and then began to replace that lost blood with her own and Doumeki's. Then the magic moved to his head and started on the delicate process of healing the damaged brain and rebuilding the shattered skull.

Broken Glass.

Ah, she thought to herself in the back of her mind, glass had been imbedded in his skull, THAT'S why the price was so high. Not that it mattered, she would have paid anything to save him.

Yuuko watched the thru the Kekki barrier she had put in place to protect the vulnerable teens as the Wild Magic did its work. It was a powerful display of Magic. The Mage glowed bright with the power of the Wild Magic flowing thru and around her, blowing her hair this way and that, the strength of her will showing upon her face as she healed the youth under her hands. When Watanuki was healed of all but the most minor of his wounds, the magic stopped as suddenly as it had started, causing the drained Mage to fall unconsciousness across the boy she had just saved. As soon as the Magic stopped Yuuko dropped the Kekki and pulled the girl to her. She too had 'heard' the price had Wild Magic had demanded of the mage.

"You Stupid Wonderful girl, what have you done."

Once Doumeki regain enough of his senses to notice that Yuuko was supporting the Mage, he reached over and pulled the unconscious girl into his lap. Himiwari moved to the vacated spot next to Watanuki's head, they settled in to watch and to wait for the healed youth to wake. Listening to his steady heartbeat and even breathing was music to their ears.

Doumeki sat on the floor against a wall, still in his blood stained kyudo uniform, holding the unconscious Mage, she was drained to her utmost limits and so he shared his life force with her. Watanuki had finally woken, (thank all the gods) Himiwari was speaking to Watanuki and trying to do something stupid. Fortunately, Watanuki wasn't going to let her get away with it. Good for him.

Lord he was tired. Watanuki was awake. His head dropped until his cheek came to rest upon the head of the exhausted Mage in his arms. Finally closing his eyes, he slept.

After Himiwari left, Watanuki had a chance to look around the room and saw the slumbering archer and unconscious Mage. The traces of the tears they had shed still visible upon their cheeks.

Doumeki had cried, for him. Yuuko stood in the doorway watching Watanuki take it all in.

"Yuuko, Tell me everything."

"You fell, out of the second story window. They brought you here, there was no other way. "

"Who paid, what price did they pay? Yuuko, Please Tell me."

"Himiwari-chan, wears your scars. (You will find that out soon enough on your own.) Doumeki-kun and Aya-Chan replaced the blood that you lost, and one other. Aya-chan used the Wild Magic to heal you as it was beyond the level of interference I am allowed, I could only help with a barrier."

"What did she pay as a price to the Wild Magic" Yuuko had left the door and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, the one she and the two soulless girls Maru and Moro had moved him to once he had been cleaned up and bandaged.

"I can't tell you that, it is for her to tell. When she is ready, she will do so. I can only tell you that it will be paid sometime in the future"

"Why? Why would they do this for me" Leaning towards the injured Watanuki, Yuuko cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"Oh, my dear Watanuki, isn't it obvious? They don't want you to disappear."

Tears, pooled in the lovely mis-matched eyes, his heart tight with feeling, turning his face away from Yuuko, he looked once again at the two sleeping figures still in the room with him.

"Sleep now get some rest, all will be well. No one paid a price that was more than they could bear, and they paid it gladly."

The exhausted seer closed his eyes, breathing deepened he let himself be pulled into a healing sleep. With one last lingering gaze, the Dimensional witch carefully got up from the bed, so as to not wake the injured teen. She headed into the living room where Mokona waited. She bypassed the Sake Mokona had laid out for her, going to the liquor cabinet she grabbed a bottle of Bourbon from inside it, pouring herself a tall stiff drink she lifted it to her lips and drained the glass. She brought the rest of the bottle over to her chaise and sat down.

"Yuuko, you're going to miss them, aren't you?

"More than I ever thought possible." Yuuko filled her glass once more, drinking deeply trying to dull the painful feelings brought on when she dwelled far too long on the day that Must come, if the worlds were to be saved, and her memories of the past, Clow… A tear fell from the eye of the woman most only knew as the powerful Witch of Dimensions. Mokona wiped that first tear away, snuggling against her cheek, as she wept and drank.

Hitsuzen could be a real bitch sometimes.

AN: I have several more chapters in process, TRC cross over coming up soon. Our Mage's true identity will be revealed.


	8. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to Clamp.**

 **AN: spoilers, plotting grandparents**

Chapter 8….Aftermath

Watanuki was in the dream world. He knew this was true seeing as he was dressed in his favorite yakata and unharmed, and sitting outside of the room he was in was Haruka, smoking a cigarette waiting for him to join him out on the porch.

"Good evening Haruka-san." Greeted Watanuki as he sat beside the smiling exorcist (It never failed to irk Watanuki that Doumeki didn't smile more, seeing as his grandfather was so pleasant.)

"Good evening Watanuki-kun. I see you have had a rather busy time of it. You gave my grandson, his Mage and your Himiwari-Chan quite a fright. Though it is good to see that you and my Shizuka are finally coming to terms with each other, I was beginning to wonder if you would figure it out on your own."

"Wow, that's an awfully polite way of calling me an Idiot, Haruka-san. You're a Doumeki alright." Haruka laughed joyfully at Watanuki's quip.

"I almost feel sorry for my Shizuka, you must certainly keep him on his toes. He was always one to get easily bored, but now with you, Himiwari-Chan and that Mage in his life, I think boredom will be the least of his worries, Ne?"

"Why do you call her 'That Mage' or his Mage? Isn't she our Mage? She has a name you know."

"Hn, true she is all of yours, and she would willing pay the same price for any one of you. But you can see that there is a 'slightly' extra closeness there between them, similar say,.. to the one between you and your Himiwari-chan. As the years pass you will all draw closer and closer to one another, and these slight differences will become less and less noticeable. Does it make you jealous to know this? He does care very deeply for you, you know, the two of you have a very special bond."

"Yes, I know Haruka-san. I'm slow, not completely daft. "

"That is good to know, Watanuki-kun. So what name does your Mage go by in this world?" Chuckled the exorcist.

"Huh? Oh, her name is Suboshi Aya."

"Hm, a rather unexceptional name that, unlike her true name."

"Her true name, Haruka-san?"

"Hers is a much older soul than yours or even any of the others, other than the Dimensional Witch. My Shizuka has heard her true name in his heart, and so shall you one day. When you do you will understand."

"Yuuko, chided me when I first came to the shop for giving her my true name and birthday. She said that knowing such a thing could give someone power over the other."

"Then you already have some idea of why a Mage of her strength is not using her true name for everyday use. This doesn't mean she is 'not' your Aya-chan, it just means that she is more than that. Ne? Well I had better be going Watanuki-kun. Please take better care with yourself, you are important to so many people. They do not want you to disappear."

"I will try, Haruka-san, I promise." Haruka Doumeki left Watanuki in the dream world, where he drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed the normal kind of stuff that any teenage boy might dream. Like about a couple of cute girls, a certain golden eyed archer…[Ahem... Cough cough]

When Doumeki awoke, it was quite late in the evening and he had a terrible crick in his neck, and was stiff from sleeping sitting up and not moving for so long. The blonde girl in his arms was still completely out of it. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he slowly moved her off his lap and laid her down, so he could get up and attend to the call of nature that was urgently making itself known. He checked on the fragile boy sleeping in the bed placing a kiss upon his forehead as well, before heading out into the hall.

After taking care of business, he saw a light on in Yuuko's favorite room to lounge around in (read drink). He thought to talk to the Witch about all that had happened that day, only to find her passed out cold, several bottles of good bourbon lying empty on the floor. Mokona sat by her head, a sorrowful expression upon his face, as he watched over the witch. He caught sight of Doumeki.

"She has feelings too you know." Doumeki came into the room and walked over to Yuuko and the Black Manjuu , bending down he picked up the loudly snoring witch and carried her to her room, placing her upon the bed and pulling a cover up over her.

"She's going to need hangover medicine in the morning; I'll drop it off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doumeki-kun."

Going back into the room that held the recovering Seer and the unconscious Mage, he checked one more time on the fragile boy, before going to the girl and picking her up. Carrying her in his arms he left the shop and headed towards his home. It was a good thing it was so dark out or someone may have noted the blood soaked teen carrying an unconscious girl. He reached the temple without incident and was heading to his room.

"Shizuka dear?.. What happened! Are you alright, is that girl hurt?" The voice was that of his maternal grandmother, an elderly Miko normally at a temple in neighboring city. His parents were out of town once again, and knowing they would be gone for an extended period they had asked the priestess to come and chaperone, I mean stay with their strapping young son. They wanted grandchildren, just not immediately.

"Obaa-san? I-I didn't know what else to do, she won't wake up." He placed the girl on his futon. His Grandmother took in the blood stained clothes, the fact that there were no visible wounds on either of them, as well as the strain showing upon her grandsons face. She came to his side as he sunk to his knees beside the bed. She placed a soft hand upon his shoulder.

"Come we'll let her continue to sleep then. I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about it."

Sitting on a couch in the family living room, tea getting cold on the table, the normally taciturn boy spilled his heart out to the gentle Miko that was his Mothers mother. The whole day finally crashing in on the teenage boy, he wept. Stroking the soft black hair of the boy who had his head in her lap, she let him cry until there were no more tears left. No matter how big they get, there is always room in a grandmother's lap.

"Shizuka my dear boy, stay here. I will get you a pillow and a blanket, besides if your mother found out I let you crawl into your bed with that pretty little girl she'd strangle me herself."

"Hn"

Shizuka stretched out along the couch and soon his Obaa-san returned with the promised pillow and cover. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Karumi Tanaka head priestess of a Shinto shrine outside of Osaka, made sure her grandson was deep into the healing sleep he needed, the drug s in the tea she had given him taking full effect, before heading to his room to look in on the Mage lying in his bed. Kneeling by the girls side, the Miko closed her eyes and allowed her spirit to enter the girl's body looking for serious damage to her spirit. Opening her eyes the Miko took a deep breath. The mage had completely drained her reserves. But nothing a couple of uneventful days, lots of rest and a few hearty meals wouldn't cure. Brushing a few stray strands of golden hair off the face of the mage before her, she contemplated the future. Shizuka had not gotten ALL of his spiritual powers from the Doumeki side of his family.

"So, you are the one, along with that boy Watanuki that has stolen our Shizuka's heart. Eh? Risa was right you are a very pretty thing. I wonder if that boy Watanuki is as lovely and special as you. Hm, knowing our Shizuka I'm sure he is, inside and as well as out. " She stood, taking a blanket and covering the sleeping girl with it.

"Sleep child, I will watch over you. You are safe here."

It was no surprise to their fellow students, when Doumeki-kun, Kunogi-chan and Suboshi-chan were not at school the following day. Word got around that Doumeki's family had called him in, also that Watanuki was not as seriously injured as originally had been thought. A general sigh of relief went thru the school.

Grandmother Tanaka woke early the next morning. She made a large breakfast knowing that the children had most likely not had anything to eat since some time yesterday. The Mage would definitely be in need of a healthy breakfast once she awoke. And knowing the girl would want get cleaned up and changed out of the blood stained clothes, she had left a pile of towels, and some toiletries and one of her old Kimono's for the girl, setting them on the floor near the bed along with a note. She had just started cooking when she heard Shizuka get up.

"Obaa-san?"

"Shizuka dear, I have already called your school to inform them that you will not be in today. The secretary was not at all surprised. She was however very glad to hear that Watanuki-kun was not fatally injured. Breakfast will be done soon. Go, take a shower and get cleaned up, I suspect our guest will also be awake very soon. Use the guest shower, I have put one of your Yakatas in there for you."

"Thank you Obaa-san" Doumeki headed off to rid himself of the blood stained Kyudo uniform. And wash away the aches and pain of his body. Those of his heart might take just a little longer. But the healing boy sleeping in a shop no one could see unless they needed to, and the Mage just now awakening in his bed would make sure of it.

Said Mage had awakened, and finding herself in an unknown room she, looked around her curiously. The last thing she remembered was passing out after she had healed Watanuki, and that had been in Yuuko's Shop. This was definitely 'not' the shop. Her mind was still a little hazy so it took a few minutes for the items in the rooms to tell her where she was. It was the bow in the corner, and couple of archery trophies, that finally told her and it all clicked in her tired brain, Shizuka's room. Had he carried her all the way here? He must have, the big duffous. She smiled to herself. Sitting up she noticed the pile of towels, toiletries, and a lovely Kimono along with a note. That was in no way written by Shizuka, the flowing handwriting screamed female.

Dear,

I know you will want to get cleaned up. Use the main bathroom down the hall 1st door on the right. This is one of my old Kimono's from when I was a young woman. Please feel free to wear it. I will have breakfast waiting.

Karumi Tanaka (Shizuka's Grandmother in case you were wondering.)

A warm feeling entered her heart at the kindness of Doumeki's Obaa-san. Grabbing the pile, she made a bee line for the bathroom. Glad to rid herself of the clothes she had been wearing and taking a long hot shower. Once she had completed her toiletries, she donned the lovely Kimono Grandmother Tanaka had left for her and followed her nose to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway she took a deep breath, taking in the glorious smells of the cooking food. Gods she was hungry. Sitting at the table in the kitchen Doumeki was already eating a large breakfast and standing by the stove, was an older woman who had to be Shizuka's grandmother.

Doumeki looked up when he heard Aya enter the Kitchen. Maybe it was the way the morning sun caught the golden highlights in her hair, maybe it was the lovely aqua blue Kimono, with pink tinged Sakura blossoms all over it that went so well with her fair completion and beautiful blue green eyes or maybe, just maybe it was because she was here. But whatever it was, it made Doumeki's breath catch in his throat just looking at her. He knew this feeling, he's often felt it while covertly watching Watanuki over these last couple of years.

"Good Morning! Thank you, Obaa-san Tanaka so very much for allowing me to wear this gorgeous Kimono. Did I get it right? Himiwari-chan has shown me how to put one on a couple of times, but I don't have one of my own yet." Aya twirled around a couple of times to let the other two judge her handy work.

"Oi, the obi isn't quite right, here I'll fix it for you"

Walking over to where Doumeki sat Aya let him loosen the obi and readjust the Kimono ever so slightly towards the back and fix the obi properly. Personally, Karumi thought the girl had done rather well, especially considering it was her first time wearing Kimono. But watching her grandson fuss over the girl, she thought to herself, it was a VERY good thing Risa had had her come and chaperone her handsome young son this time. She should probably tell Risa to start making baby clothes, it wouldn't be too much longer before Shizuka presented them with a grandchild and her a great grandchild. A year, two at the most, Karumi remembered that look, her own darling husband had worn it, well most all the time, at least when she wasn't driving him crazy that is.

"Aya-chan, please call me Karumi-san, Obaa-san Tanaka sounds so 'old'. Do have a seat. I have breakfast all ready. I'm sure you're very hungry"

"Thank you again Karumi-san, yes I'm starved, it smells wonderful." Aya dug in to the delicious breakfast with a healthy appetite. Good, very good if she hadn't Karumi would have been worried, the Mage needed to rebuild her strength.

"That Woman was out cold when I left last night. I told Mokona I would bring over some hangover medicine this morning."

"That's an excellent idea Shizuka dear. You and Aya-chan can go get the medicine and then check on your friend. Just remember that you are both quite drained from your experience yesterday, so don't overdo it" Aya momentarily brightened at the idea but then she drooped a little.

"I should probably go back to the Kunogi's and change into some different clothes, while Shizuka gets the medicine, that way I can give you your Kimono back, Karumi-san."

"No no dear child, it looks so lovely on you. Go with Shizuka, you can return the Kimono later. Shizuka dear, you go and get changed while Aya-chan finishes her breakfast, then you can be off all that much sooner."

"Hn" Doumeki got up leaving the two women alone. Continuing to eat, Aya's eyes followed him as he left. (Hmm, I wonder what he's got on under that Yukata…)

"Dear Child…"

(EEEK! Obaa-san, I totally forgot about her.) Aya turned her attention to the woman now sitting at the table with her.

"Please don't call me child, it just sounds well.. soooo weird, Karumi-san." Chuckling Karumi, silently agreed that old soul in the teenage girl's body must find it rather disconcerting to be called a 'child' by someone who was spiritually speaking quite likely younger than herself.

"So you hold some memories of your previous lives?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but yes, several of them in fact, though not all." She glanced down at herself, then back to Karumi and smiled. "Not to worry, I won't suddenly turn into some ancient hag on Shizuka. I will move forward from this point. Though I have to tell you, High School is absolutely hysterical from this view point. "

Karumi, couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. She really liked this woman who was tied so strongly to her grandson and his special people. This was how Doumeki found them when he returned, the two of them laughing together.

"Oi, we should get going"

"Ya know, I think I'm beginning to understand why that bothers Kimi-chan so much." Aya grinned as she stood up and joined Doumeki. Turning she bowed politely to Obaa-san Tanaka.

"Thank you again for the wonderful breakfast, Karumi-san."

"Think nothing of it dear. Please when you are done with your errands and visiting with Watanuki-kun, come back and I will make us all dinner tonight."

Karumi, watched as the two teens left the temple grounds, her tall handsome grandson and the pretty mage dressed in kimono by his side, they were quite an attractive pair. As they reached the gate, she watched as her Shizuka reached down and took the mages hand firmly in his, so possessive. But then Shizuka had always been so, also the Mage was quite vulnerable right now and her grandson's spiritual energy would protect her.

Hitsuzen would keep them all together

AN: Reviews are welcome! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	9. Recovery

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Clamps (weeps** **uncontrollably** **)**

 **AN: Demented pervert alcoholic plushie ahead you have been warned. The boys from Legal Drug make their first appearance.**

Chapter 9 - Recovery

The pair soon reached the pharmacy, where Yuuko had a tab for such things like her hangover medicine. Doumeki had been on several trips with Watanuki to pick up the medicine for the witch, so he was well known to the two young men behind the counter today.

'Oi' Kazahaya."

"Doumeki, we were kind of expecting you, we heard Watanuki had an accident. Is he alright? How many bottles do you need for Yuuko? Hey, who's the cute girl?" The talkative young man with blondish hair behind the counter asked. A taller dark haired male came from out of the back room. He looked at the two teens standing with Kazahaya, walking around the counter he came up to Doumeki.

"I need to talk to you. Kazahaya, go get a couple of the bottles we stashed for Yuuko-san and give them to the girl."

"Yeah, sure thing Rikuo. Hey, stay here a sec, I'll be right back. What's your name? I'm Kazahaya….." The two taller and much quieter males stepped away from the counter, Kazahaya having retrieved the medicine was now happily chatting away with Aya.

"She was the one who healed Watanuki." Rikuo nodded towards the two blondes, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes"

"Keep her close to you, her shields are almost non-existent. She may 'look' fine but she's not, make sure she eats at least every 2-3 hours until her reserves are built back up. Until then protect her."

"Always"

"Good"

The two quiet young men easily understood one another, words were not as important as actions or intentions. Walking back towards to the counter Kazahaya looking up spotted them.

"Rikuo, Aya–Chan and I were talking, once Watanuki is back on his feet we should all go on a triple date together. Isn't that a great idea?" The larger male sighed.

"Yeah, whatever"

Upon reaching The Shop…

"Doumeki" "Doumeki is back" Chirped the little girls Maru and Moro. Voices getting louder and louder they dragged Aya and Doumeki by the hands towards the den.

"Doumeki to see the Mistress" "To see the Mistress"

"GIRLS!.. ohh my head. Not so loud." Yuuko was lying upon the chaise, her eyes half closed and not because of any scheming thoughts for once, holding a bag of ice to her head, and she appeared to be a very interesting shade of green. Doumeki was walking into the room with the bag of medicine, Aya walking slightly behind him, when suddenly his eyesight was completely blocked by a ball of black fur.

"Meki is here! Yea, let's all drink some SAKE!" He pealed the animated plush toy from his face, Mokona was completely undaunted. He immediately launched himself at Aya's bosom burying his face in the ample cleavage he found there.

"Mmmmuph, Aya-chan, mm smells so mm good." THAT did it, tossing the bag of medicine to the ill woman on the chaise, who immediate opened one of the bottles and started guzzling the contents. Doumeki grabbed the lecherous pork bun by the ears and drop kicked it out the open door into the garden. Aya meanwhile tried to stifle her laughter during the whole episode. Damn that was funny as hell.

"My, My Doumeki-kun a little possessive aren't we." The now slightly less green Witch said. Doumeki just gave her a hard stare.

"….."

"Um yes, well Watanuki should be up about now. Why don't you two go see him, I'm sure he will love the company." {and I need more time to recover properly, urp, a lot more time}

"Hn"

Still giggling Aya grabbed Doumeki by the arm and dragged, I mean led him from the room and down the hall towards the room where Watanuki was recuperating. Opening the door they found Watanuki awake and struggling to sit up. They went quickly to the bed, Doumeki grabbing the seer and helping him up into a sitting position while Aya placed large fluffy pillows comfortably behind him. Once he was all settled she took one of his hands into both of hers and brought the hand up to her cheek, closing her eyes.

"Oi"

"Oi, back atcha Idiot"

"Kimi-chan, I'm so glad to see you awake and looking so well, do you need anything, anything at all? Can I get you something to eat? That's it! I'll make you a hearty broth." While speaking Aya had begun brushing the ever present bangs out of his eyes, and looking deeply into those beautiful mis-matched eyes. Placing a hand upon his cheek she leaned forward and gave the seer a gentle kiss upon his lips, before standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I should probably also make lunch, and then some snacks for Yuuko and Mokona to have later…." Looking at the Kimono she was wearing, Aya's brows creased and she pursed her lips. "Kimi where is your apron? I don't want to spill anything on this beautiful Kimono."

"It's on a peg in the kitchen you won't miss it"

"Awesome! Okay you two play nice" Aya was smiling as she started to walk out of the room, she turned in the doorway and wagged a finger at them. "Kimi, no yelling, flailing or any of that nonsense. Zuka don't you dare egg him on either."

"Who me?"

Laughing she left the room and went to the kitchen to start the gargantuan task of making enough food for the ever snacking Drunken Dimensional Witch and her bottomless pit of a drinking buddy. The boys watched her walk down the hall toward the kitchen. Maru, Moro and Mokona, seeing her heading towards the kitchen….

"Yippee! Aya-chans going to make us some snacks, Mokona will help her in the kitchen." The Black Manjuu bounced after her.

"Helping" "Helping in the kitchen" The little girls raced after Aya and Mokona, eager to be doing something and hoping to get some extra special treats if possible. Doumeki had scooted his body in between that of the seer and his pillows so that he was the one supporting the slender teen's weight against his chest, his left arm wrapped gently around the smaller male. Watanuki leaning into the archer had laced the fingers of one of his hands with that of the Archer.

"You're in love with her"

"Hn, You too" Watanuki, began to softly chuckle and moving a little to the side so he could turn his head to look at the larger male behind him.

"You do realize we've had this conversation before, right? The day I realized you 'liked' me and I realized I might just 'like' you back. So instead of hyperventilating, going into shock and all the usual stuff, I'm going to just jump to the end for once."

"Normally I'd ask you if you'd hit your head"

"Except that I really did, eh." Watanuki Laughed weakly

"Hn"

"Oh, and well Haruka–san visited me last night too, so I've already had some time to think about this, about us."

"Kimihiro" Doumeki shifted the smaller boy leaning against him just enough so that he could turn and gaze into the mis-matched eyes of the Seer, who was blushing a becoming shade of pink. Watanuki lifted his face as Doumeki captured the soft sweet lips of the boy he loved so much in a tender kiss.

"I'm going to make you say it someday"

"Hmmm" Doumeki initiated another kiss a little deeper this time, gently cupping Watanuki's head with his free hand.

"No really Shizuka, come on say it."

"Idiot"

"Yeah, Me too."

Aya stood in the doorway a tray of hot tea, snacks and the chicken broth forgotten, as she watched her boys having a moment. Mokona was hiding in the folds of her Kimono taping the whole thing so Yuuko and Himiwari could watch it later, grinning like a maniac the whole time. Catching sight of the black manjuu at her feet and the metal object he was holding.

"Mo-ko-naaaa…!"

"hehehe"

"Crap, not again. That's IT you drunken excuse for a plush toy. When I'm outta this bed I'm rolling you in Tempura and deep frying your ass! YOU HEAR ME! " Watanuki yelled from the bed, Doumeki just sighed holding the Seer just a little tighter in just case he decided to actually try and chase the black bun of evil.

"What the hell do you think they do with all those pictures and video tape anyway?" Grumbled the irate seer.

"Sell it?"

"Bwoof! Tray. Someone. Take. The. Tray."

"Aya-chan? Aya!" Cried Watanuki, while Doumeki dove out from behind the Seer and grabbed the tray of hot liquids and snacks from the shaking girl before she dropped them. He placed them on a nearby table. Once free of her burden, Aya sank to her knees one arm wrapped around her stomach the other grasping the edge of the bed, and started... laughing hysterically.

"Oh! HAHAHA…Oh Gods… In-in-internet."

"WHAT! Someone go get me the laptop."

A few minutes later…..

"What the Fu... YYYUUUKKKKOOOO!"

"Well that explains were she gets the money for all that Sake."

In another part of the house the extremely wise Witch of Dimensions decided it was the perfect time to take a shopping trip, to the world of Piffle to be exact. The equally wise Mokona went with her.

By the time lunch was ready Himiwari had joined them. Watanuki believing that his pure, sweet and 'oh so innocent' Himiwari-chan would be horrified to learn about the 'pay-per-view' internet site. He threatened (ahem advised) his friends to keep it from her. He had no idea that most of the footage and photographic stills had been shot by none other than the unassuming girl. Silly boy. Yuuko and Himiwari eventually moved the web page and changed the name. Business went on being just as brisk as ever.

As the day moved into late afternoon they could see that Watanuki was tiring greatly, so the three teens left for home. Aya stopped long enough at the Kunogi's to change out of the Kimono and into some regular clothes, she then went to the Doumeki family temple to return the Kimono and have dinner with Karumi-san as she had promised earlier.

The following day they all, except Watanuki returned to school. They stopped and visited him each night, Himiwari bringing him his homework, Aya making sure no one was starving to death and making more than enough to last thru the next day until they came back. Maru and Moro flitting about from one room to another as usual, chanting in unison.

Doumeki drank sake with Yuuko and Mokona, (who had returned from piffle and thanks to Watanuki still being bed bound had survived said return) ate the snacks and dinner Aya made, all the while watching the recovery of the Seer and the Mage who had healed him. And whenever he got the chance and thought no one was looking, he stole kisses from them both.

There were no customers to the shop during this time and those peaceful evenings they spent all together sipping tea or drinking Sake while Watanuki recovered were good ones.

Hitsuzen was quiet for the moment.


	10. White Day

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns xxxHolic not me.**

 **AN: White day a Japanese holiday started in the late 70's set 30 days after Valentines days.**

Chapter 10 – White Day

White Day, usually Doumeki's least favorite day of the as how he had to hunt down every fangirl (an occasional fanboy) that had given him Chocolates on Valentines' day and give them a return gift. This year though it was different. Oh sure, he still had dozens of fangirls to gently let down with his non-committal 'return gift'. He was carrying a huge bag of lovely softly tinted peach and yellow bi-colored roses. But at the bottom of that bag were several very special White Day gifts, for his very special people. This year White Day meant a whole lot more than a big florist bill and dealing with girls he barely knew.

Watanuki had been out of school for almost a week now, he wouldn't be returning until the start of next week. The friends were all going over to Yuuko's after school to exchange gifts and have a White Day party. The White Day Party had been Yuuko's idea, and was really an excuse to get out the good booze and drink Mokona under the table (if that was even possible). Her gift had been easy he had already brought that to the shop yesterday and hidden it in Watanuki's room, for some reason the toting of a bottle of good aged wine around school by an underage student was frowned upon. Go figure.

And though they weren't exchanging gifts until the party, he had also gotten each of the girls a different flower to wear at school, that way the girls wouldn't feel left out as he was delivery all those stupid roses. (sigh) It was going to be a very long day. For Himiwari he had gotten a dark pink colored Tiger Lily thinking the colors would suit her best and look good in her long dark hair, for Aya and her lighter complexion he got a more vibrant scarlet colored Asiatic Lily that would stand out nicely against her blonde hair. That the deep red color meant more than that…well maybe there was that too.

Meeting the girls outside the building before classes started, he had gifted them with the Lilies, which they both promptly placed in their hair for all the school to see. Then he stole a kiss or two from Himiwari and pulled Aya into his arms for nice long smooch. Fortifying himself for the long day ahead, of hunting down all the fangirls (and fanboys) he owed the roses to.

"Well he looks just absolutely thrilled, I supposed it's like this every year, huh?"

"It used to be, last year I only got one of the yellow roses, and I certainly didn't get any kisses."

"I'm sure Kimi-chan would have been 'happy' to correct that had you let him."

"Are you kidding! Just the 'idea' would probably have given him a heart attack, either that or he would have passed out from all the twirling." Himiwari joked with her friend as they walked into the building. Aya smiled to herself (You are SO going to love my gifts to you guys this year).

By the end of the day, more than a third of the female population of their high school was sporting one of the peach colored roses. Aya made sure to avoid going into any of the girl's bathrooms without an adult 'real' close at hand, she was in no mood to get accidentally stabbed by some disappointed girl. Though with Watanuki having been confined to the shop for the duration of his recuperation she had not needed to expend any of her spiritual or mage energy and her shields were all back up to full strength. No evil ayakashi was going be able to sneak up on her, much less some demented rabid fangirl. But better safe than sorry she always said.

The late afternoon found them at the shop, drinking tea (or booze if you were a certain Witch and Black Manjuu) and munching the special treats Watanuki had spent the day preparing for them. He would still tire easily and still had a bandage or two. But he was up and about now and definitely back in charge of 'his' kitchen.

Yuuko was sipping some of the fine wine Doumeki had gifted her and Mokona with, smoke curling lazily in the air. She watched the teens thru hooded eyes as they exchanged their White Day gifts. Though Himiwari hadn't actually received anything on Valentine's Day, she gotten everyone a small token gift, Watanuki had of course cooked up the special treats they were all enjoying and was making a special dinner for them. Doumeki was currently in the process of giving Himiwari a pair of lovely embroidered hair ribbons….

"Thank you Shizuka-kun, they are beautiful" To the slender teenage boy on his left he gave the latest copy of the Clamp manga series he knew the boy was currently reading, and had been dying to get his hands on.

"Oi, here" Putting the Manga in the other boy's hand and getting his finger up just in time to save the hearing in his left ear.

"WHAT! IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JERK! MY NAME IS NOT OI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I… What, Oh. Hey this is the one I've been wanting." Life was good, Watanuki was nearly back to normal, well normal for Watanuki that is. That warmed the stoic archer's heart, even if it did constantly imperil his hearing.

Turning to the blonde girl on his right he handed her a small box. Knowing his Obaa-san planned to gift the Mage on her birthday with the Kimono she had worn the day after Watanuki's accident, he had bought a simple comb for her hair with a few delicate Sakura blossoms falling from it.

"Ohhh, Shizuka it's so beautiful" She whispered clutching the box with the comb to her chest, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Taking a breath the mage cleared her head put aside the gift and picked up the bag she had brought to the shop with her. Rreaching inside she pulled out the tools and ingredients she would need to give her 'gifts'. She didn't have a lot of cash to spend so instead she decided to use the Wild magic to give her friends their presents. She had laid out a half dozen pieces of cut quartz of varying shapes and sizes, there was a soft glow emanating from five of them. She picked the glowing stones up and handed them to Yuuko.

"I have placed spells of protection on these stones and fully charged them"

"They will be put to good use, those children traveling thru the worlds will have need of these at some point." Then grinning her Cheshire grin she added. "After they pay a price of course."

[sigh] "Of course, Yuuko" Picking up the last piece of quartz she deftly secured it with a throng to be, oh say hung around the neck, and handed it to Doumeki.

"The stone I am giving you is what is known as a blank, there are no spells upon it nor does it currently hold any kind of energy. For your birthday, which is but a few days away, I will also show you how to key the stone to your spiritual energy and charge it up, then you will have a reserve of spiritual power when you need it. I will also show you how to set it up so the stone will absorb the excess energy that you emit on an everyday basis. You can think of it like a rechargeable spiritual battery if you want." Doumeki clutched the stone tightly in his hand before taking the leather throng and securing it around his neck.

Setting up the footed bowl she used in her spell casting and placing a selection of herbs inside, Aya faced the two remaining teens.

"Kimi-chan, I know you have finally spoken with Yuuko-san about Himiwari's 'Bad luck'. I also know what she told you was the price for even trying to remove it. That is because it is not supposed to be removed, it is necessary for the days that are coming." Watanuki eyes began to fill with unshed tears at these words, and Himiwari who had lived with her 'curse' all her life sighed resignedly.

"But, that doesn't mean there nothing I can do." When one door closes, another door opens. "I meditated for a long time, (and bribed Yuuko) the Wild Magic has given me an answer. I may not be able to remove Himiwari's bad luck, but what I CAN do is to give Kimihiro the same immunity to it that Shizuka and I have." Watanuki launched himself at the blonde mage wrapping his arms around her neck, knocking her over, covering her face with kisses in the process, they tumbled into the lap of the archer.

"Really?" kiss "You can do that?" kiss, kiss, kiss. Aya laughed under the weight of the raven haired Seer.

"Oi, Get off."

"Ha! Your just jealous cause all you got was some dumb ole rock, na na." Watanuki crowed to the Archer, though he did get off said Mage and Archer, only to start doing his happy twirling dance about the room, sparkles and hearts filling the air.

"Idiot"

Putting his hand to the stone at his throat Doumeki smirked. For a boy who talked almost non-stop and then swore that the Archer never heard a word the Seer said, said boy hadn't been listening to a single word the Mage had said about this stone. Doumeki had though, he always listened, despite what the smaller teen thought. This stone would very likely mean the difference between the seer living or dying someday, the energy he would be able to store within it making that important difference. It was a gift he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Kimi.. Kimi-chan! Come on hold still for a minute would ya." The Mage was chasing the Seer around the room trying to gather a couple of strands of his hair for her spell. After she had that accomplished that major feat, she snatched a few from the head of the Archer and Himiwari before sitting down and pulling out a couple of her own.

"Ouch, hey that hurt!"

"Sit down, Idiot"

"Jerk" But Watanuki settled back down in his seat, the blonde teen finished placing the hair she had garnered in the bowl before her and was taking out her dagger in preparation of drawing a little of her blood to power the spell. Pushing back her sleeve a little she was about to draw the blade when a strong calloused hand grasped her wrist while the other another hand pushed her sleeve all the way up to her elbow. Numerous thin silvery lines traced up and down the forearm, there were a couple of pink half healed lines and the newest wound was still an angry red from when she had healed Watanuki. (She had needed to cut that one rather deep) Doumeki scowled at the implications.

"Use mine"

"That's sweet but I can't. First this is 'my' gift to Kimihiro and Himiwari, also the Wild Mage casting the spell always has to provide at least a drop or two of their blood to active the spell." Grinning ruefully and wagging her fingers at the silent warrior, she added. "I have a real problem with cutting my fingers."

"But not there?"

"When I cut my hand or one of my fingers it interferes with my ability to fight, this" Nodding towards the arm the archer was still holding onto. "I don't even notice after the fact and I very heal fast."

"Hn." He released her captured wrist, not liking her answer but understanding, as an archer his hands and especially the fingers he used to pull the bow were imperative for accuracy and strength. Eyes moving to the spirit bait he had sworn to protect, he understood her reasons all too well.

Placing her arm over the bowl once again she made a small shallow cut allowing a couple of drops to fall. As before when she healed Watanuki she closed her eyes, she raised the kekki with a thought, then reached for the Wild Magic, the contents of the bowl flaring to life.

{Okay, it's me, please give Kimihiro immunity to Himiwari's bad luck just like Shizuka and I have.}

(-)

"I accept, as agreed upon"

This time there was not the heated urgency of a life in danger, and so the Magic flowed gently from the Mage into the slender teen, he glowed briefly as the Wild Magic completed her request. Once the process had completed Aya dropped the Kekki.

"There all done"

"Really? Alright!" Watanuki leapt into the air punching his fist upwards. He then scooped Himiwari up into his arms and after planting a huge kiss on her lips he began to dance around the room with her in his arms. Maru, Moro and Mokona all joined in chasing after the twirling pair. it was good to see Watanuki so happy, and Himiwari was smiling one of her truly beautiful genuine smiles as she was danced about the room.

But the price had yet to be paid.

The worlds were out of balance.


	11. Prices

**Disclaimer: Tell'em Kimi-Chan.**

 **"Sure, Clamp has us all securely in their clutches but they let us hang out with nice people like Syn here."**

 **"Thank you Kimi-chan, here's the usual batch of Inarizushi"**

 **"Idiot archer thinks I have 'time' to cook all his insane requests. Thanks Syn-chan you're great."**

 **Summary: A price is paid for a gift, a customer visits the shop.**

Chapter 11 – Prices

Yuuko had been sipping her wine and watching the teens as they exchanged their White Day gifts. She wasn't surprised by the Mage's gift to Watanuki and Himiwari, they had discussed together the possible options that could keep Watanuki safe and yet leave Himiwari's necessary bad luck intact and yet allow them to be with one another. That to was necessary just as was the 'price' the Mage was about to pay.

"Aya-chan shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"What's that Yuuko-san? Get ready for what?" Asked Watanuki who with Himiwari had paused in their dancing about and sat back down to catch their breath.

"To pay her price to the Wild Magic, of course."

"Her price? You know what the price is, tell me what is it?

"That, is for Aya-chan to say"

"Aya-chan, Tell us please?"

"Huh? Sure, why not the Magic didn't indicate that I had to keep it secret or anything like that. In fact the Magic gave me a very clear picture of the 'why' this time, it doesn't always do that. So maybe I was meant to tell you. I need to leave here in a few minutes and head over to the Amusement Park and there I will find a lost little girl, who I will return to her parents"

"Well that doesn't sound very difficult." Watanuki stated looking a trifle confused.

"True, [shrug] and usually that is as much as I know of many of the prices I pay. This time though the Wild Magic let me know 'Why', and perhaps I am supposed to explain it to you, perhaps this is part of my price as well." Aya took a drink of her tea, looked at her companions and continued.

"This particular little girl has been marked out by a demented serial killer he has been watching her constantly and waiting for his chance. Today is going to be his one opportunity to grab her. I am going to keep that from happening, and so this little girl will now grow up to become a counselor at a high school for troubled kids. Where one day she will meet and influence a young man, who will go on to become a famous pediatric surgeon. This young surgeon will in turn one day develop a procedure that will save the lives of countless children."

"Oh, Wow that's so, just so….'Huge'. "

"Yes that why that magic doesn't always bother explaining the price it requests, the effects may take years or even decades to be felt, it may be that what is being affected is happening in another world entirely."

"I'll go with you"

Doumeki had stood up and was extending his hand to the blonde teenage girl. Aya nodded and accepted the archers hand as she stood up. Then letting the others know that they would be back in time for the dinner Watanuki had been planning, they left the shop to go pay the price.

Watanuki was just coming in from the kitchen where he had been putting the finishing touches on dinner, Himiwari and Mokona were playing a game of Go Fish. Mokona was cheating outrageously which was making Himiwari laugh uproariously, when they heard the door to the shop slam. Footsteps were heard running towards them, then the door to the living room was to thrown open. Aya came into the room and went straight to Yuuko and fell to her knees in front of the Dimensional Witch, her eyes full of unshed tears.

Stretching out one slender hand towards the mage she placed a single finger under chin of the trembling mage and lifted her face and gazed into her eyes.

"I See. So you now understand that keeping the balance is far harder than you ever expected, and the true price of your wish has been revealed"

'Yuuko, oh Gods, it hurts!" Tormented by too much knowledge, the girl her eyes brimming with tears finally broke, wrapping her arms about the slim waist of the woman before her, she buried her head in Yuuko's lap and… sobbed. Yuuko stroked her head as she cried, running her long fingers in the soft blonde hair of the Mage. She spotted Doumeki in the doorway eying her, his brows knit.

"What happened Shizuka-kun, didn't... didn't you find the little girl?" Worried Himiwari-chan queried the silent teen in the doorway.

"We found the little girl and returned her to her frantic parents with no problem. It was when we were leaving the Amusement Park. She just stopped walking and started hyperventilating, I-I went to touch her…she shrugged me off and bolted. She ran all the way here. I have no idea what's wrong."

"She saw that 'other' child."

"Other child? What child do you mean, Yuuko-san? Watanuki had moved to a spot behind the distraught girl and placing his hands on her shoulders he had pulled her back against him, wrapping one arm around her to hold her to him while he used the other to cradle her head to his shoulder. The Mage was quiet now, eyes closed, accepting the comfort the slender Seer gave her.

"That Killer, he feeds off the terror of his innocent victims. He has been very careful so far to choose only children that cannot be psychically traced. Tonight Aya-chan denied him his chosen meal, but he still needed desperately to feed. She 'saw' the child he took in the little girls' place, a young boy child." Yuuko looked up off into the distance, hearing something that fortunately the others could not.

"It is done… We have a customer."

There standing in the room, was the spirit of a small boy, he had a mop of dark hair and serious dark eyes.

"That you are here means you have a wish you want granted, for this is a shop that grants wishes, in return for a price. What is your wish?"

"The Bad Man, he shouldn't be able to do this to little kids anymore."

"You are a good boy. Your wish will be granted. You have already paid the price. Rest well... Ryo-chan."

The spirit child quickly faded as he passed on to the next plane, to the World of Waiting. Yuuko reached into her kimono pulling out her Cell phone, open she called one of the numbers she had save in her 'Favorites' contacts.

"Kakei here."

"The wrong child was taken tonight. The wish has finally been made, and you will be able to track him now."

"Yuuko-san...What do you have for me?"

"The old Amusement Park, far back alley, second trash bin on the left, you will be able to take it from there."

"Gotcha, Should I take…"

"Make sure to take Osaiga with you, he will know how to handle it, try to keep Kazahaya out of it if you can."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that. I'm going to need him."

"(Sigh) I know."

"I'll call you when it's finished"

Click

Yukko looked at the faces of the teens in the room, reading the emotions reflected there. Himiwari was mostly confused and concerned for her upset friend. Watanuki who had been dealing with the supernatural all his life was waiting expectantly for some answers, looking to Yuuko for them. Doumeki was leaning in the doorway watching it all. To the casual observer, it might appear as if there were no emotions on the face of the stoic archer. Years of Temple training and strenuous archery practice had given him vast control over both his physical body as well as his emotions. At least to those who did not know him, to those who did, his body language and the minuet flashes of facial expressions spoke volumes. Shizuka Doumeki was furious.

His eyes moved from The Dimensional Witch to the silent Mage in Watanuki's arms and back. FIX THIS! The unsaid words hung in the air between the Witch and the Warrior. With a nod, the Witch leaned forward and took the Mages chin into her hands forcing the girl to meet her cinnamon gaze.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start thinking."

Gasp

"Yuuko-san!" Cried both Himiwari and Watanuki together.

"Yuuko?"

"Think. If you had not saved the little girl, what would have happened to her? Eh?"

"She-she would have died, just like the little boy."

"And? What about the future you saw, and that young man…. the surgeon"

"Huh? He-he would have stayed in the gang scene and by the time he was 23 he would have been convicted and executed for murder, a drug deal gone bad."

"So…He will now be able to someday discover that surgical procedure, and help all those children, children's lives he will save. Also, had the Killer gotten that little girl she would not have been his last victim. He would have continued torturing and killing children. The sacrifice of this one little boy has saved countless other small lives."

"B-b-but, he was so… helpless and alone. There was nothing I could do; the price would have been far too high."

"I know Dear One, believe me, **'I'** know." having released the girls chin, she laid her hand against her cheek, and gave her a sad knowing look. Then she looked around at the other people in the room, before returning her eyes to the troubled Mage.

"You will learn to cope and you have these, your Very Important People to support you. Tonight a small boy was sacrificed so a Monster could be stopped."

"Sake?" Asked the powerful Witch of Dimensions, reaching for the bottle sitting at her side.

"Yes please"

Later that night, Yukko was watching the moon as it moved across the sky. Mokona had passed out under the table and was snoring softly clutching an empty sake bottle. Watanuki had gone to bed several hours ago, at the insistence of his friends who seeing how the evening had tired the Seer and would not let him clean up the dinner dishes himself. The Mage was coping, Doumeki and Himiwari had taken her home to sleep it off.

''''''ring'''''

"Kekai"

"Yuuko-san, we found him. It's over."

"And…?"

"It was a failed clone, just like you thought."

"I suspected as much, that magician and those pulling his strings are getting bolder, and more desperate. Is it completely destroyed?"

"Yeah, Osaiga handled it."

"Good."

Balance had been restored.

For the Moment...

AN: Not everything in life is light and fluffy, and this story just seems to have a life of its own at times and writes itself. Some fluff coming up in the next chapter. Sometimes you just gotta and Douwata screams for good fluff.


	12. Inarizushi

**Disclaimer: As stated before xxxHolic is not mine, they just come over and hang out in my head.**

 **AN: just a little fluff and limes**

Chapter 12 – Inarizushi

Watanuki returned to school the following Monday. Thanks to all his friends for bringing him his homework and then helping him with it he wasn't behind at all. Well at least not with his school work, the condition of the refrigerator in his apartment was another story.

Wearing his favorite, (ahem) I mean the stupid apron Doumeki had given him last year for his birthday, a scarf tied over his hair, rubber gloves on his hands Watanuki was scouring out the inside of his fridge. It had been almost two weeks since he had been back in his own apartment and it looked like a science experiment had taken over. The smell had almost been as bad an ayakashi, he wondered absently as he scrubbed if rotten food was really evil spirits in disguise.

"Oi"

Bang

"Ouch, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME, YOU JERK. You could have given me a heart attack you know, geez." Rubbing his head the disgruntled teen had sat back on his heels and was glaring at the nuisance standing in his kitchen.

"I'm hungry"

(sigh) "Why am I not surprised. Well, as you can see I'm busy and besides I have don't have any food to make anything with anyway."

"I bought groceries, I wanted Inarizushi." Watanuki's left eye started twitching just ever so slightly.

"Inarizushi, how typical. Don't your parents ever feed you? You have probably eaten them out of house and home…" Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Watanuki had gotten up, taken off the rubber gloves and had taken the bag from Doumeki. He was pulling the groceries out as he got his cooking utensils ready.

"I can make the Tea."

"What, oh sure, wait a bit until I get this going..." Watanuki began moving around the small kitchen and had started cutting up the ingredients. Doumeki sat down at the small table and watched the slender teen work his special magic in the kitchen. Doumeki had always been very particular about what he ate, and since meeting Watanuki and eating the spirit baits Bentos and the dinners he made the archer these last couple of years he had become even more so. Aya came in a decent second, he wasn't even certain Himiwari could cook, but well, that didn't matter much as nothing quite compared to Watanuki's cooking.

That Woman teased Watanuki frequently about what a great 'wife' he was going to make someday, personally Doumeki agreed. That thought cause a smirk to grace the Archer's lips as he visualized it. Watanuki, despite all the numerous and vocal protests over the years was always very aware of the Archer and his minute facial expressions. Turning, hands on hips he glared at the Archer...looking an awful lot like an angry kitten. Damn, he looked adorable when he did that.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT! You come over here, toting groceries, expecting me to just stop whatever I am doing and cook for you, and then you sit there, and... Hmmmph" Watanuki had been working himself into a full blown spaz attack. Doumeki decided to take matters into his own hands, or lips, or both...

The Archer had stood up grabbed the smaller teen shoulders. Pulling the seer to him, he shut him up with a kiss. Worked like a charm. Said Seer, shut up immediately and kissed the taller male right back. Doumeki slid one of his arms around Watanuki's waist pulling him up closer to him as he simultaneously back him up into the counter behind him. The other arm was splayed up the middle of his back supporting him as he deepened the kiss. Tilting his head to get better access to Watanuki's mouth the Archers tongue licked across his lower lip requesting entrance which the slender teen readily granted.

Watanuki's ass was backed up to the counter with just a little scoot he was sitting on the edge and was able to wrap his long slender legs around the trim athletic waist of the taller boy, this allowed their clothed erections run against each other. {Oh My God} thought Watanuki as he drowned in a sea of physical sensations, the like of which he had never experienced before, he didn't notice when Doumeki started undoing bits of his clothing.

Outside the kitchen window...

"WHEN did Doumeki-kun learn how to do THAT!"

"I think he's been sneaking into Yuuko's library and reading her yaoi manga collection so he would have some idea of what to do with Watanuki. You know he hates to be Unprepared."

"Been hitting up the 'collection' yourself have you?" The dark haired girl teased her fair haired complaion.

"Wari-chan, ask yourself. Where are we, and just what are we doing out here with a camcorder?" The Blonde girl teased back.

"Ah" {blush} "It was Yuuko-san's idea? Okay, okay, it's way Totally hot. How come they don't notice us out here anyway? I don't want to get caught."

Chuckling the blonde Mage pointed to the Ofuda decorating the walls and windows of the Spirits Baits home.

"Not ALL the Ofuda's Yuuko-san put up are for 'his' protection."

"Huh? Oh, ooooohhhhhhh...So, did you by any chance happen to read any of the Yuuko-san's Yuri Manga while you were in her library?" Still taping the Boys in the kitchen with one hand, Himiwari wrapped the other arm around the slender waist of her companion, pulling her closer. Goodness Himiwari is a bold one isn't she

"I-I um, well, yeah, I sorta checked them out too."

"Hmmm, let's finish getting this footage for Yuuko-san and go home and you can show me 'some' of what you checked out." Blushing to rival Watanuki, the blonde mage could only nod.

Back in the Kitchen...

Gasp. Hmmmph. Gasp.

"Ohhhh, Shi-Shizuka, Wh-what are you doing?" Doumeki was currently licking his way down Watanuki's neck, to his delicious collarbone (Watanuki had the best collarbone, Doumeki had dreams of kissing it) and was heading to a small tight male nipple, One of his hands cupping Watanuki's hard length.

"Almost there, eh?"

"I-I-I...Y-y-yes" Gasped the slender male. Doumeki, moved back up to capture Watanuki's lips in a passionate kiss as he brought them tightly together, rubbing their hard erections together, the friction a delicious torment. They were young and very inexperienced it was no surprise it came upon them so quickly or while they were still mostly clothed. There would be other evenings and other make out sessions. Right now...

"Ewwww, Now I have to wash both our clothes before you can go home. And sterilize the counter, I bet you still want me to cook your dinner to, don't you?"

"I said I was hungry"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

Yeah, I Love you too."

The two girls at the window finished with their taping left the complex, Himiwari not content to wait until they got home. (and worried her parents could hear something). Located a nice dark corner and pushed the blonde girl into it for their own hot and heavy make out session, which included a trip to third base. Short school skirts can be very handy though Himiwari as she elicited yet another moan from her blonde partner.

But the Dark was closer than they knew and the Balance of the worlds was in danger.


	13. The Dark

**Disclaimer: Clamp Characters are not mine, any OC's and story line are.**

 **AN: Finally, who our Mage really is will be revealed. Things take a serious turn.**

Chapter 13...The Dark

It was April 1st and Watanuki's 17th birthday. They were having a party for the spirit magnet at the Doumeki family temple, way out back in one of the furthest gardens from the house and temple itself. They had thought themselves safe, and had let their guard down a little. They were wrong. Perhaps that's why the evil being was able to get to them, that and the protections at this end of the property had weakened over the years. Plus this was no ordinary everyday evil ayakashi as it turned out.

Watanuki had just put the final touches on his latest creation, sure it was his birthday, and he had made his own cake, again. But then he was the only one he trusted to do it just right. He was walking towards his friends to display this masterpiece of bakery confection, when the demon struck. Out of nowhere, what at first appeared to be a large man grabbed Watanuki with an arm around his throat and started pulling him away towards the back of the property. Thank all the Gods Watanuki IS so loud. He screamed bloody murder when the evil being first grabbed him.

Doumeki hadn't brought his bow thinking they were safe as long as they were on temple grounds. But he immediately visualized his bow and fitted a spirit arrow to it spotting what was happening he pulled back, releasing the arrow made of his spirit at the evil ayakashi trying to take Watanuki. The arrow hit the being in the shoulder, startling him enough that it caused him to let go of Watanuki, who fell to the ground heaving and gagging, unable to breath from the evil presence.

Meanwhile Aya had gotten out Kei, from the case she always carried with her everywhere and was running towards the evil creature blade drawn spirit energy flaming to life. Seeing her, that being smiled evilly and took his attention off Watanuki.

"What's this, so little one, you wish to dance do you?" Pulling up a few feet away from the creature, Aya stopped and breathing heavily and took in what she really faced. The creature before her had shed the glamour of an ordinary man, and in its place stood a Demon Lord. Crimson skin, Fangs, sickly yellow eyes, black horns and wings, the claws poison to any mortal and even some immortals.

"You will NOT take him"

"Think so little one, well come, lets us dance and see who takes the prize."

Gripping Kei, Aya rushed the Demon Lord engaging him in battle. Doumeki, the manifestation of both bow and arrow having drained him of his spirit power, Himiwari, Mokona even Yuuko could only watch as the Demon Lord and the Knight Mage danced the Waltz of Death. Aya attacking, feinting and defending with Kei, The Demon fighting with Fangs and razor sharp poisoned claws, he needed no weapons of steel. The Demon was strong and fast Aya couldn't get thru his defenses to get in a killing strike. Demons could be killed if you knew where to strike and could get passed the claws and fangs. Her Very Important People, their very lives hung in the balance.

She made her choice. She made what appeared to be mistake, a fatal one, one that allowed the Demon to grab her by the throat, poisonous claws piercing the side of her neck, digging in for a secure hold. He lifted her from the ground, bringing her face up to his, his rancid breath hot across her skin.

"Tsk tsk how sad and so easy, it ends here little one, my love, my Queen, will truly enjoy the succulent young flesh of the Seer that I will bring her. Especially after I have seasoned it with fear and terror to her liking."

"NEVER!"

Spitting out that word, blood flecking her lips, The Mage took the dagger she had pulled from the sheath she kept on her thigh, filling it with all her souls power she plunged it into the heart of the Demon Lord. Yellow eyes opened in shock for a single moment before the demon imploded, dropping the poisoned Knight Mage and leaving behind only a pile of crystalline dust.

Yuuko grabbed the blanket they had all been sitting on during their picnic and grabbed one of the bags Watanuki had used to bring the food in. Running to the downed Mage, she draped the blanket over the shivering form and handed the bag to Doumeki and the recovering Watanuki.

"Hurry, gather the crystals, if you wish to save her life. Get all of it you can."

"Please Yuuko-san, please save her, any price. We'll all pay." Himiwari cried, doing as they were told, the boys gathered the remains of the onetime Demon Lord.

"The price, well most of it will be paid by the boys gathering up the crystals and giving it into my keeping, it is the rarest substance in all the worlds. The rest of your price is only this, there are four puncture wounds on her neck from the Demons claws, each of you will take one of the scars, leaving her with but one of her own. Agreed?"

The boys having gathered all the crystals, handed the bag to Yuuko.

"Yes" They all said at once.

Taking a deep breath, the Dimensional Witch directed each teen, who wondered at her actions but did not question them. At least not this time.

"Himiwari, go sit on her legs, Watanuki straddle her waist and hold her wrists, Doumeki, grab her shoulders. Do you have anything you can put in her mouth to bite on?" Doumeki removed the leather belt he was wearing doubling it over twice and placed it between the teeth of girl lying below him. The witch then took out a pinch of the precious powder and placed it in the palm of her hand, poured some of her sake upon it to make it into a paste, which she then spread over the wounds on the neck of the dying mage.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRR!" The mage screamed deep in her throat, biting into the belt between her teeth., body arching in pure agony, her friends held her as down as best they could. Tears streamed down the faces of Himiwari and Watanuki, Doumeki holding the Mages shoulders held also her eyes, trying to give her some of his strength. His mind crying out the name of her true self, begging her silently to stay with them all.

{Please, do not disappear, Watanuki needs you, Himiwari needs you, I-I need you.}

"Yuuko-san what is happening? Why doesn't she pass out, wouldn't it be easier on her?" Watanuki asked.

"The purified crystals are drawing out the poison. It is a very painful process. Her will is so strong she will not lose consciousness just from the pain, not until she is utterly drained."

"Purified?"

"Yes, the Demon Lord was pure evil, He was one of the Eldoran, she used her own soul and will pouring it into the blade that killed him. Purifying his essence. An Eldorian Lord has not been killed by such as she, and in such as way in uncounted millennia. There is no stronger magical substance. That magician and I… we found only 2 single crystals in all the worlds and from them we created the two Mokonas."

This was information she could actually give, as it did not cross the line of interference as this had been a thing of the past. To the Seer and his friends the true price of saving the Mage became apparent. Yuuko now had a rather large bag full of this magical stuff, she had just used a decent amount of it to rid the Mage of the poison coursing thru her veins. And it had taken only 2 minuet crystals to create the Mokonas, magical creatures of incredible alcohol tolerance and perversity.

Slowly the wounded Mage quieted as the last of the poison left her body. The wounds closed, healed and three of them disappeared only to reappear upon the necks of the three teens who had paid the price. Watanuki was finally able to move off the girl below him, taking the sobbing Himiwari into his arms they comforted each other. Doumeki gather the Knight Mage into his lap pulling her head up against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her bloodied hair.

Mokona had been sitting on the side lines, unable to touch the crystals from which he had been created. That's when the 'call' they had been expecting from the other Mokona came thru...Suddenly going mekko Mokona showed an unfamiliar landscape, but familiar faces.

"Happy Bir..." They four in the other world had started to say. Kurogane always the warrior and quick to notice details of a recent battle, spoke first.

"Witch-san, what happened here? Who fought, was anyone hurt?" Yuuko, told the four (well five if you count the white Mokona) of the events that had just occurred. Sakura-hime wept, Syaoran looked fierce and held Sakura as she wept, very typical. But Fai, Fai was looking at the girl in Doumeki arms, he took several steps before falling to his knees, whispering...

"Cerowyn?... FAI!" He screamed and dove towards the vision of the other world, Kurogane caught him in mid-air pulling the mage back up against his chest, where he sagged against the Ninja, looking longingly at the image projected before them. The wounded blonde girl opened her blue eyes and looked into the portal...

"Corwin? Yuui. You lived, I'm so happy, I knew I made the right choice." With those words the exhausted girl lost her battle to stay awake.

"FAI!"

"She has just fallen asleep. All is well Fai-san, these three have paid the price to save her life, all she needs now is rest and lots of nutritious food to rebuild her strength"

"Witch-san, what means this?" Kurogane asked worried for the weeping Mage in arms.

"Those who have passed on, absolutely cannot be returned from the dead. That is impossible. But however that does not mean they can't be reborn to a new life. And as you have already found out, time moves at different rates in each of the other worlds."

Doumeki looked up and across the dimensions, across worlds, his eyes met those of the ninja. He would hold this Mage to life, as that warrior held his own to him. Whether they liked it or not. Kurogane nodded, satisfied, they understood each other, these strong fierce men.

The true threat to the Balance has revealed itself could the choices they make and the prices they pay be enough?

* * *

AN: The truth comes out! Our mage is none other than the 'real' Fai who had been reborn in another world after his sacrifice. It is not surprising at all, that twins especially such twins as these, would know the true names of each other's soul.


	14. Evening

**Disclaimer: As you know xxxHolic is not mine but clamps, the OC's and story line are the product of my own fevered imagination.**

Chapter - 14 Evening

Yuuko left shortly after the conversation with the travelers, seeing as she had to get the bag of precious crystals back to the shop. But before the portal closed she had sent a small sealed vial of the purified Eldorian remains to Fai and the others thru Mokona, that's why it was magically sealed so that it wouldn't harm the little pork buns. Watanuki and Himiwari went with her, leaving the exhausted Mage in Doumeki's tender care.

He carried her back to the main house and to the bathroom next to his bedroom. His parents were out of town on one of their missionary journeys. This had left the house empty once again, or so he thought.

Settling the Mage upon a mat in the bathroom, knew he needed to get her cleaned up. Her hair was matted with blood, the shirt she wore was soaked with it. He ran a bath, then hoping she wouldn't strangle him herself when she woke up he undressed her. This was when he realized he had a problem. How do you wash an unconscious female person covered in dried blood? Doumeki ever logical decided the easiest option was to get in the large tub with her, besides he was pretty grimy by now himself. He quickly stripped down, picked up the unconscious girl and took her into the bath with him.

This turned out to be a very BAD idea. Oh sure, it was a lot easier to clean her up this way, but he 'was' a healthy teenage boy, with normal teenage hormones, and she was a very cute and naked teenage girl he happened to be very attracted to. Ah right, it was more than that, but right now it was his hormones that were the real problem.

Gritting his teeth, a lot. Doumeki managed to get her cleaned up, out of the bath, toweled off and placed on his Futon. He then went back to the bathroom to take a shower and relieve some of the stress. After his little session in the shower he was able to return to his room. He slipped into his bed with the sleeping mage, pulled her into his arms and covered them with his blanket and fell asleep.

"What a Perv! And to think I though he smelled so nice."

"Bu-but Ame, he took such good care of her, he was so... gentle."

"I can't believe I let Yuuko talk me into bringing you along... 'Let her see a little of real life, she said'. Look he took care of her alright, and then he 'took' care of himself. You are so naive."

"Don't they look peaceful while they sleep?"

(sigh) "This is going to be a 'long' night. Give me that camcorder, it's boring recording them now."

Watanuki went with Yuuko back to the shop where he served the remains of the lunch for dinner. Yuuko and Mokona demanded Sake.

"Watanuki, stay here at the shop tonight."

"It's still light out I should be alright getting home."

"It's not that."

"What is it then."

"It would just be safer for you to stay here tonight. Then you can make me pancakes in the morning for breakfast. In the meantime get me another bottle of sake first."

"Yeah, more Sake Wata-chan" Chirped Mokona.

"Sake" "Sake" Repeated the twins Maru and Moro.

"Pancakes?! That's the real reason isn't it! You just want me to cook breakfast for you. And MORE Sake! Really Yuuko-san your liver cannot be healthy with all the abuse you give it." Nevertheless, Watanuki went to get the Witch and her Drinking Buddy Manjuu yet another bottle of Sake. It was no use arguing, they would all just yell "SAKE, SAKE" until he did it anyway, and he was starting to get a headache. He went to get another bottle and put together a few snacks to go along with it.

"Yuuko, do you think he bought it?" Mokona had stopped bouncing around the room and was now sitting on the table placed by her side.

"Yes, I believe so. He is a good boy. But he does not yet understand the nature of true evil, or how dangerous things are about to become."

"That…Thing, you recognized who it was didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Only those of royal blood have the ability to move between the worlds themselves or would have been able to even cross the protections of the Doumeki Temple grounds. I'm afraid that was the youngest half-brother of their Queen, and she will know of his death by now."

The world of Eldamon:

A blood red sun cast a grim light upon the stark landscape, from the Castle the furious screams of the 'Queen of the Dark' could be heard for miles in the stale still air. The Nobility, both major and minor along with all the servants fled from her sight.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH" An inarticulate scream rent the air.

"NOOOOOO! IT'S GONE! COMPLETELY GONE! I cannot feel anything of his life force, it's as if it was just...snuffed out. WHERE ARE MY MAGES, WHY DID THEY SEE NOTHING OF THIS! 'I' WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED." Marantha, Queen of the Eldorians cast about her for a victim to vent her anger on. A hapless Hobgoblin got a bit too close to her, grabbing the poor thing by one of its many legs, she sank her fangs into its brownish green molted flesh, ripping it apart. With the Hobgoblins green blood still dripping from her fangs, she went to find the terrified Mages, she 'would' have the answers she sought.

The Sorcerers that had survived her 'scrying' cowered at the back of the warded room, unable to escape, afraid to draw the Queens attention for fear they would end up like their former rivals. Kneeling in the spreading pool of hot thick red blood, she idly licked her claws clean of the human entrails she had used to fuel the Magic spell for scrying the final moments of Kell's life, her youngest Brother and one of her favorite Lovers.

A Knight Mage, the Queen snarled at the images being replayed in the blood. Of course, it would have been a Knight Mage they were completely immune to the taint of an Eldorians mind touch. An ordinary Warrior would have succumbed long before her brother had grabbed her throat, and such a skilled warrior would have been welcome as a 'pet' or eventually to become a sumptuous feast. Reaching again into the warm remains of the magician she had recently dispatched, she pulled more of the still warm intestines from the gaping wound, using them to continue scrying, to see if the Knight had been saved or if she had died from her sacrifice.

The Smile that graced the Queens face was even more terrifying than her rage. The Knight lived, that meddling Witch Yuuko Ichihara had managed to save her life. For once Marantha was grateful to the Dimensional Whore, she had special plans for the little Blonde Mage, like spending the rest of eternity torturing her and feeding off her soul, and that was just for starters.

"Kurogane-san, will Fai-mommy be alright?" Princess Sakura asked, once he rejoined them after placing the emotionally exhausted Mage to bed.

"Yes, I believe he will be, better than ever in fact. It was a big shock for him though."

"Oh, because his Brother is a girl?"

"Well, there is that. But no, it is that she 'lives'."

Watanuki was dreaming. He was standing out in the garden, looking at the stars.

'Greetings Watanuki-kun and Happy Birthday. Seems you all had a rather exciting afternoon."

"Haruka-san, it's good to see you. Yes, though I wasn't the one hurt this time, it was Aya-chan." Watanuki joined the Exorcist upon the bench he was lounging enjoying one of his trademark cigarettes." Watanuki always had the urge to tell the Priest that cigarettes were bad for him and end up killing him. Except that, well he was already dead.

"Yes, Aya-chan,... that person was able to save her life and she is currently under the tender care of my grandson. In fact, he will be taking 'very' tender care of her. The life bonding of those two will be completed tonight, that's why I came, to say goodbye." The Priest smiled over his personal inside joke, aware the still rather innocent Watanuki would probably not get it, at least not without a lot of hints.

"What! Goodbye, but why? And what do you mean by 'Life Bonding'?

"You, my Grandson, Himiwari-chan and Aya-chan are all forming lasting life bonds with each other, over time you will form one with each of the others, just as they will do one another."

"But why goodbye? Haruka-san, why are you leaving?"

"Because I made a choice, once it became clear they would join. My Shizuka will be a good father, don't you think?"

"WHAT! That Jackass is way too young to be anybody's father. WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT 'ARE' YOU GETTING AT! "

The Temple Priest laughed at the outraged look on young Watanuki's face as what he had said sunk in. The vibrant blush staining the cheeks of the seer was a joy to behold. He could see why his grandson took so much delight in teasing the spirit magnet.

"Oh, Watanuki-kun, you should see your face. Don't worry your turn will come. (Wink) Also I will not be joining you all 'immediately', but as my choice has been made and the pair chosen will soon be joined I can no longer stay in the Dream world, I will now move on to the spirit world of Waiting."

"Ah, oh, I suppose this is good news then Haruka-san, congratulations."

"Yes, take good care of yourself Watanuki. I will be expecting to continue our fine talks, well once I can talk that is….." With that the Priest faded from the Dream world. Watanuki still a trifle confused by the whole conversation, drifted back into normal dreams.

The choices we make, the changes that take place because of those choices, the prices we pay for our wishes.

They all affect the balance.


	15. Always

**Disclaimer: xxxholic is not mine, they belong to Clamp. I just mess with them from time to time.**

 **AN: Fluff alert.**

Chapter 14 - Always

Aya woke up not long after the moon started it's nightly path across the sky, she was surrounded by warmth. Not surprising really as there was a large archer wrapped around her and breathing softly into her hair. At least he didn't snore. The last thing she remembered...

Oh yeah, The Eldorian scum she had killed had managed to poison her, Yuuko had granted the wishes of her friends and saved her life. Sometimes living was even more painful than dying would have been. But she would not ever leave them willingly, she would have to remember to get Yuuko a good bottle of Bourbon. Then, then...

Hearing her name, her true Name. The wounded blonde girl opened her blue eyes and looked into the portal showing the world travelers...

Corwin. Yuui. Her Twin Flame and once her identical twin in reality. She wondered what he would think of her choice to return as a woman. She smiled, well she would find out eventually.

Okay, back to the present and the undeniable fact that this time, she was not only NOT alone in Shizuka's bed but naked, with said archer latched onto her. Now she knew Shizuka Doumeki, and he wouldn't do anything to a helpless girl, but it was too good of an opportunity to tease the stoic archer, to not take. Shaking the archer to wake him up a little

"Shi-Zu-kA..."

Hmmm, what? Oh God, your awake. Don't kill me. I thought, I would wake up first and, and I needed to get you cleaned up and you were sleeping and I was tired..." babbled the highly embarrassed teenager. Aya was sure he was blushing, his tan skin and the silvery light of the moon made it difficult to tell.

"Really?"

"I-I-I" She couldn't take it, she started laughing, it was too good not too. It was so hard to rattle the Temple Heir, that when it did happen it was hysterical. She placed her hand along his very warm cheek. Yep blushing alright.

"Oh, Zuka, I know you didn't do 'anything'. But I couldn't help teasing you a little. I really would like to get up though, do you have a Yukata I can borrow?"

"Oh, yeah sure, um, don't peek." Moving out from under the covers, Doumeki walked to where he kept his clean Yukatas, pulling out one for himself first, which he quickly put on, he then took out an older smaller one for the Mage in his bed. The Mage never said she wouldn't peek, so she instead watched the handsome archer as he walked away from her, the pale moonlight highlighting his strong young form. He still had the slenderness of youth, but the promise of his adult self was easy to see, a few more years would add even more muscle and bulk. Strong wide shoulders tapered to a slim waist and hips, well-muscled arms, and long well defined legs all this culminated in one really fine ASS. Oh yeah, the Mage thought as she watched the shy Warrior quickly wrap the Yukata around himself, he was a Hottie all right, and this was just the back view. [sigh]

"Oi, here you can put this on. I'll go make us some tea."

"Hmmm, Ah, yes Tea. Excellent idea." The distracted Mage replied somewhat dreamily. Doumeki closed the door behind him he left to make the Tea. The Mage got up, stretched and assessed the damage from her fight earlier, bringing her hand up to her neck she felt only one round scar from puncture wounds she had gotten from the Demon. One or perhaps all of the others must have the other three scars. Yuuko had only healed those wounds and removed the poison from her body. The rest Yuuko had left up to nature, it keep the price down, any Wild Mage knew that, 'do only what you need too, let nature and time do the rest.'

The Mage was stiff and sore from all the convulsions she had had during her healing, she was also severely drained of spirit energy. Though not as badly as when she had healed Watanuki. Her favorite dagger and the once fully charged quartz crystal in the pommel had been utterly destroyed along with the Eldorian. She would need to get a replacement soon. Slipping the Yukata on, she slid open the door that lead to the outside gardens. It was a beautiful clear night, seeing some stairs a little off to the right, she sat at the top enjoying the peace and quiet and using her fingers to comb her hair, trying to bring some order to the damp mess.

This was how Doumeki found her when he returned with the Tea tray. The moonlight caught in the lighter stands of her blonde hair, The Yukata was far too big on her, she looked lost in its embrace. Walking up next to her, he placed the tray to one side, and went back inside, he returned a few moments later with a hairbrush. Aya reached out her hand for the brush.

"That's just what I need to get these tangles out. Thank you Shizuka."

"Let me, I used to brush my mother's hair when I was little."

"What, ah okay, sure that would be really nice." Aya scooted down to the stair below the one she was on, and Doumeki took over her seat. Placing her between his knees, he took the ends of her hair and began to gently untangle the soft blonde hair. There is something about brushing a woman's hair that relaxes both the man and the woman. Done right, it is one of the most soothing things a person can ever experience. Doumeki like most everything he did, did it just right.

Once he had finished his self assigned task, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck, right where the new scar she sported now resided. His breath warm as he whispered into her ear.

"Cerowyn" She sighed softly, closed her eyes and leaned back against the solid male behind her and into the embrace of his arms. His lips pressing yet another kiss to her nape.

"Cerowyn... I hear that name, in my heart, whenever I look at or even think of you. Why?"

"Because it is my True Name, the Name of my soul. It is all that I am. Just as Shizuka is all that you are. Having the Mage gift, the knowing of this name could have given another power over me. As a Knight first and foremost, you did not need to hide your True name I the same way. Though perhaps, in a way you have, haven't you? Who but your family or those truly close to you call you Shizuka, or even know that is your name."

"So far only my family, you and Kimihiro have 'ever' called me Shizuka. Oh, I see." And understand he did, the talks with his grandfather and the temple training he'd had giving him an edge in understanding such things. Aya stood up and turned to face the man behind her, Doumeki stood as well stepping close so as to be able to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Shizuka." Cupping her face in both his hands he kissed her sweetly breathing her name once more.

"Cerowyn" Her hands undid the sash of the Yukata she was wearing, with a shrug it pooled on the ground at her feet. Meeting the gaze of her Warrior, he wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her close against his chest.

"Love me."

"Always."

His lips captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss, the kiss becoming more and more heated. In a smooth motion never even breaking the kiss, the Archer rid himself of the Yukata he wore. He then lowered the Mage to the soft grass below them. There he made love to the Blonde Mage for the first time, allowing his actions to speak louder than any words. It wasn't flawless by any means, but they managed to fumble thru it with a decent level of success. By the third time, they got it perfect.

"Oh, how wonderfully beautiful. I want Watanuki and I to-to..."

Thud.

Great, just great, Ame-Warashi thought how the hell was this child 'ever' going to grow up if she kept passing out from blood loss just as things got interesting. Really. Well fortunately Ame had gotten the camcorder from Zahiki earlier that evening after the pair in the garden had fallen asleep that first time. So she was able to continue recording as the innocent child recovered her wits. This would pay Ame-Warashi's current debt in full and perhaps even garner a little credit with the Witch.

What the... again. Damn that boy had stamina. Hmmm. Ame didn't really mind all 'that' much, despite how much she complained, smirking she continued recording the couple in the garden.

Their bond is compete.

Will the strength of these two warriors be enough to 'protect' their loved ones and return Balance to the worlds, before it too late?


	16. Moonlite

**Discalimer: I don't own nothing but the plot bunnies in my head. Really I don't.**

 **AN: Many things happen under the light of the Moon. Our Hero's are getting closer to leaving this dimension.**

Chapter 16 - Moonlight

Karumi Tanaka had arrived at the Doumeki Family Temple shortly before night fall, not long after the events of that afternoon. She could still feel the lingering energies from the earlier battle and subsequent healing. After placing her bags in the room she normally used, she went straight to the Shrine. There she poured blessed water into one of the sacred bowls, saying the proper words for the scrying spell. She waited for the images to appear on surface of the water. She watched in silence the afternoon Birthday Party and the traumatic events that interrupted it unfold. She was about to break the spell by disturbing the water when another vision was played across the surface, this one was far different but just as disturbing because it was a glimpse of the future and what these four children would need to become if all was to be saved.

The spell ended, Karumi sat back upon her heels to contemplate all she had seen in the scrying bowl. Her grandson was getting quite strong that was clearly evidenced by his ability to manifest both bow and arrow, but he would need to continue to build his strength. He had barely scratched that Demon and had then been too drained to fire anymore arrows, he would need more strength enough to fight such a being and to fire as many arrows as he needed. The Mage was strong and a far more skilled fighter than Karumi had expected, but she needed to learn a little caution, someday the Witch may not be there to save her. She was a little 'to quick' to sacrifice herself whenever there was trouble, forgetting that those she cared about, returned those feelings and that her loss would hurt them. Karumi planned on having a nice long talk with the Mage about that.

She had also finally seen the other teenagers that were tied to her grandson. The other girl with the long dark hair, there was something about her, something deadly, hiding there under her cheerful disposition. Then there was the boy, Watanuki. That boy had magic running in his very blood she could see why he attracted the ayakashi to him right and left. To an evil spirit his blood and energy would be a royal feast. Poor boy, his life must have been very hard until he had finally managed to meet up with her Shizuka.

The Warrior, the Mage and the Destroyer, these three were all here for the sake of that one slender boy, the Seer.

It was going to be a long hard road for the four young people, Karumi would help as best she could with her limited abilities. For now, that meant watching over the children and giving guidance whenever she was able. Being teenagers she wondered if they would listen to her. Her purpose clear, she went to look in on her grandson. Cracking open his bedroom door she peered in to see him wrapped about the slender form of the mage, both of them sound asleep. From the vision, she suspected the Mage had been asleep the whole time and had yet to wake up. She closed the door softly so as to not disturb them. Then went next door to the bathroom Shizuka used, and there she found the horrifying mess left by her grandson as he had cleaned up the bloodied girl. Picking up the clothing, Karumi took it to the laundry room to see if she could salvage any of it. Then she headed off to bed with some soothing Tea.

She was relaxing in a chair by the open window sipping Tea and enjoying the night sky, when she saw the pretty blonde Mage come out of Shizuka's room and sit on the top stair. A few minutes later her grandson joined her bearing a Tea tray, which he placed next to the girl. She wondered what he was up to when he went back in and then came right back out again. But as she watched he sat behind the girl and started to brush the young woman's moonlit hair.

Oh, how sweet, she remembered her own dear husband Soun brushing her hair for her just like that, usually after a bath. They were wonderful memories, she still missed him every single day of her life. He had better be waiting for her just like he said he would. She did not want to live her next life without him. The thought was unbearable.

Ut-oh, maybe she had better close the drapes now there were just some things that it was better a grandmother did NOT know about her grandson. But before she could draw the blinds her 'sight' showed her something she hadn't expected, as the two bonded together their elemental energies flared to life, engulfing the two. Fire and air, the energies swirled around the couple. It was a stunning sight to behold, all the vibrant colors of fire mixed and blended with the blues of air. She closed the window on the pair and went to bed. She had even more questions swirling in her head now, time hopefully would answer those questions eventually.

Under the same moon that watched over the two teenagers, Yuuko stood in the center of a circle of power. Eight of the precious magical crystals floating in the air before her, four of them she would use to locate the special items of each youngster. For the other four she had quite different plans.

Mokona sat just outside of the circle watching Yuuko work. He needed to be able to follow where the crystals went so he could transport Watanuki and his friends to the correct worlds, and to find the items they needed. That and he always liked to watch Yuuko work, she was a very skillful magic worker, and afterwards they would drink sake together.

After giving instructions to the four crystals that were to be sent in search of the magical items, she released them. One went straight to her storeroom and merged with the Monkeys Paw. Ah, I see, that is where Himiwari's item is at, Yuuko was not very surprised she had already suspected that the Monkeys Paw had belonged to Himiwari ever since the incident with the student teacher. Only Himiwari seemed to have the power to open the sealed container that usually began the fiendish process that was the 'Monkeys Paw' without the usual consequences. The other three rushed off moving thru the worlds to locate the other three items. The Staff, the Bow and the Dagger. The Staff for the Seer, the Bow for the Archer and the Dagger for the Mage.

It was time to send her charges on their own quest thru the worlds. First though she would call the White Mokona and those that traveled with to her, they needed a respite from their troubles as well some time to allow their hearts to heal and come together even more. Someplace that was safe for them. And with the White Mokona here she would be able to keep in contact with the Black Mokona and his charges. Not to mention the added benefit of all those video opportunities the Ninja and 'his' Mage would afford her, for the web site, of course.

WHoahohoho.

Ahem, okay back to work.

She took the remaining four crystals and one at a time infused each with one of the four elements. Then she created magical rings from those infused crystals, the elements themselves choosing the forms the rings took, then she bound them together. Water, Earth, Air and Fire, one for each of the four elements, one for each youngster. Once created the rings fell into the palm of her hand, which she then placed in the velvet lined box she had prepared for them. Her nights' work complete she dropped the kekki barrier and released the magic circle. Mokona had the Sake warmed up and he was already heading to the table to pour her a cup.

"Well Mokona" Yuuko took a healthy drink of the Sake. "It is done, where you able to track the crystals to the worlds where the items lay hidden?"

"Yes, I should be able to transport them to the right worlds and tell them when we are close to one of the objects. Which do you think we should locate first?"

"That neither you nor I can control, we can only make sure they land in a world that holds at least one of the objects."

"You know, Himiwari-chan is going to be 'really' pissed off when she finds out that she is not going with the others."

"Well then we will just have to make sure that Watanuki 'Steps up to the Plate' before he leaves won't we." (wink)

Yuuko made her famous Cat Face and Mokona giggled and bounced, they drank Sake until dawn.

Watanuki found them passed out in the living room floor the next morning, with a sigh he hung his apron back up and headed off to the pharmacy to stock up on bottles of hangover medicine. He might as well do some grocery shopping while he was out, making a list in his head as he walked down the street, it wasn't long before he found himself in front of Doumeki's Family Temple. Perhaps he should stop in and find out how Aya-chan was doing. With Yuuko out cold he hadn't heard anything yet.

The sun streamed into the room waking Doumeki, he gazed on the sleeping face of the woman in his arms. It was late morning and they needed to get up soon, but he took an extra moment to enjoy this feeling. He waited just a little too long….

"WHAT THE….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Completely caught off guard the Archer hadn't had time to protect his ears from the screaming slender teen. The sleeping girl startled into wakefulness, fell off the bed and onto the floor, taking the covers with her. Now depending on who you asked, either unfortunately or happily, they did not cover her very well. The Mage attempted to wrap the covers about herself. While the Seer ranted at Doumeki.

"What kind of ASSHOLE are you, that you take advantage of an unconscious girl." Ah, that's why he's yelling this time.

"Kimi-chan, Shizuka didn't take advantage of me, honest." Watanuki calmed down a trifle at Aya's words.

"But-But…." Aya reached out a hand to Watanuki, blushing a deep cherry red he took it and she pulled him down to sit next to her, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, taking his hands in both of her own. Doumeki for his part took advantage of the seer's distraction to grab one of the discarded towels from earlier, wrap it around his waist and escape out to the garden to retrieve the Yukata's from last night, dressing in the one he had been wearing, before reentering the room.

"Kimihiro, how can you be sure it wasn't me who took advantage of Shizuka?"

"Oh come on Aya-chan, your sweet and wonderful, while Doumeki is well.. Doumeki. Oh crap, I guess that means he didn't take advantage of you, he is Doumeki after all."

"Are you angry or perhaps, jealous? Of which one? Huh huh huh or is it both of us, maybe, Hmmm." Aya teased the gentle and still rather innocent seer. Blushing profusely Watanuki's gaze slid over the curvy form of the girl wrapped in the blanket, and he had also taken note of the archer as he left the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. Damn he was fine.

"W-well, um, maybe a little jealous, but it's more like, cause, I-I w-wish I could have been here too." Oh god, did I just say that! Watanuki would have panicked more, but the blonde Mage gave the Seer a sweet kiss on his cheek, to let him know she understood what he was trying NOT to say.

"Oh Kimi-chan, there will be time for all of us eventually. Do not fear your turn is right around the corner. I believe Himiwari is waiting for you on the other side of that corner." At the mention of Himiwari's name the raven haired teen leaped to his feet and began his Happy Himiwari Dance of Joy.

"Oh yes, my perfect Himiwari-chan and I will have a truly moving experience together, I just know it. She is soooo perfect and wonderful and CUTE-CUTE-CUTE. Weeeee"

"Idiot"

Doumeki had returned from the garden he was at least dressed now and with the second Yukata draped over his arm.

"Goodness! Children what IS the all the racket in here about?"

"Obaa-san? How, When..."

Thud.

"Shizuka dear?"

"Ho, what a complete Idiot, he passed out." Watanuki was patting his pants pockets. "Where's my cell phone, I need to take a picture of this."

"Kimihiro!"

"Hey, Yuuko-san would kill me if she found out I hadn't gotten a picture of this."

"Good point, can you send me a copy?"

Click.

"Sure thing, just give me a moment."

Click, this was just TOO good, the Seer was NOT going to pass up such excellent material with which to torment the Archer. Maybe he could get the Archer alone while they 'bargained' about the pictures. Watanuki shook his head Yuuko was really starting to rub off on him. Well he'd just have to use 'Yuuko Logic' again. Yuuko Logic had its uses after all.

The Magic pulls our friends ever closer and closer together, the quest is about to begin. Can they find the Items they need to restore the Balance to the worlds?


	17. With these rings

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine, but this particular story line sure is.**

 **AN: This chapter is full of fluff and other stuff, but it's essential to the rest of the story and not to mention loads of future humor.**

 **Pairings: everybody with everybody. Ain't that fun?**

Chapter 17 – With these rings..

It was time to tell Watanuki and the others about the travel plans she had made for them, that and give them the rings she had created from the magic crystals. All conveniently couched as payment and price etc, etc, etc.. have to play by the rules after all. That being the case she decided the best way to do so was to have a Party. Parties meant plenty of Sake for Yuuko, so it was a win win situation as far as she was concerned.

She told Watanuki about the party at the very last minute, as usual. Of course she expected him not only to cook enough food for the regular cast of characters, but she told him that Syaoran and crew would be joining them at some point as well.

He nearly strangled her himself, but once he got over his 'fit' he went into the kitchen prepared to make a meal for Syaoran and his friends that they would really love. Watanuki loved cooking for new people, let's see Kurogane-san looked like he ate as much if not more than that Idiot Doumeki, and then there was the white version of the Black Pork Bun, she was sure to be just as big a glutton as the Black one.…

They all gathered on the porch that over looked the garden, Yuuko was drinking Sake and smoking her pipe, it was a beautiful spring evening. Syaoran and company would be appearing in the garden later that evening. AYa and Doumeki were also drinking Sake with Mokona, which riled up the already hyper Seer.

"Look here you underage alcoholics! Really you are far too young to start destroying your livers with booze, my lovely Himiwari-chan is obviously the only 'real' lady here. See, she is happily drinking the excellent Tea I made." Huffed the indignant Seer before he stomped off to the kitchen to get more snacks for the ungrateful horde. He never saw Himiwari take out the flask of Bourbon and spike the Tea she was drinking every time he left the room.

"Wata-chan, Don't forget the Plum sauce."

"Ungrateful Witch, Stupid Doumeki… Look isn't anyone going to help me with this stuff!"

"We'll help" "Helping" Maru and Moro zoomed off towards the kitchen nearly knocking over the bristling teen in the process, when he regained his balance he ran after them.

"NO! Wait," Crash. "Crap there goes my clean kitchen. Stop, here let me…"

Sometime later the snacks that had survived Maru and Moro's 'help' were served to the hungry ignorant masses waiting for them on the porch. Watanuki finally had a change to sit down and enjoy a cup of Tea himself. Himiwari had managed to spike the whole pot this time unbeknownst to the frazzled teen. He drank deeply of the delicious tea. He felt a great deal calmer by the time he finished the cup. [snicker] Yuuko decided it was time to speak of the reason for her party to those gathered so far.

"Yes, well I suppose it is time I explained the reason for this little party."

"Sure thing Yuuko-san, like you need an actual 'reason' for drinking yourself under the table."

"Watanuki, really how can say such thing?"

"Cause its true?"

"I'm crushed you think so poorly of me, sniff sniff." Yuuko dramatically pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Can it Yuuko-san or I'll hide your Bourbon."

"You're a great big meanie, Wata-chan."

"Meanie" "Meanie" Chirped the peanut gallery.

"Give me a break. I'm the non-paid, over worked, unappreciated man slave here. Just get on with it already."

"But of course, that's what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted. Now where was I?... Ah yes the reason for our gathering today." She picked up the box sitting on the table next to her and opening it displayed the four rings laying inside. "These are for you, one for each"

(sigh) "What's the catch Yuuko-san, there has to be a price for you to be able to give those to us."

"How clever you are Watanuki, exactly so. And part of the price is that you accept these rings without knowing what the rest of the price is first. Only that it is necessary."

"Yuuko-san, what the.."

"I accept the price" All eyes turned to Doumeki, for it was he who had accepted the price first. Aya was going to do it but he beat her too it.

"WHAT THE HELL DOUMEKI ARE YOU STUPID!"

"No, but if Yuuko-san says it's necessary then it's necessary. Arguing about isn't going to change the fact that we're going to end up doing exactly what she wants eventually." Doumeki was such a nice boy Yuuko thought to herself and SO smart, unlike certain part-timers she knew. Aya spoke next.

"Yes, I accept as well. Knowing the magic as I do, I know that the price will not be more than we can afford to pay or Yuuko-san would not be able to offer these to us."

Himiwari raised her Tea cup now nearly all bourbon to Yuuko. "Yep I'm in too, Yuuko-san."

"Mokona, why don't you go relieve our dear Himiwari-chan of her tea cup for the time being, at least until we have finished with this, okay?"

"Sure thing, Yuuko." With that the animated black Bun hopped over to Himiwari and relieved her of her 'tea' by downing the whole cup in one swallow. "Mmmm, Good stuff."

"Well crap, looks like I'm out numbered here. Okay FINE, I accept but I'm telling you now that I'm not happy about this, not at all."

"Well now no one said you had to be happy about it Wata-chan." Putting the now open box with the rings on the table so it was facing the watching teens. "These rings, each one is different and will speak to only one of you. Aya-chan why don't you chose first, you will 'know' what to do after you put on the ring."

The mage stood and went to the box, there inside were four lovely rings, but only one of them 'spoke' to her. She knew without a doubt which of the rings belonged to her, picking it up she looked at it closely. The ring was lovely, vibrant colors of yellow, red, orange, blue and even hints of purple, all the colors that can be found in burning flames, the tiny jewel toned dragon formed a perfect circle with its head resting upon it tail, to Aya its eyes seemed to be closed as if in sleep. She placed the sleeping dragon around her finger.

To the others watching it appeared as if a dragon of flames circled her body as she placed the ring upon her finger.

"Mage, and the Knight of Fire." Intoned Yuuko.

Knight of fire, Doumeki remembered now that Yuuko had called Aya that once before, when she was first revealed to them as a Knight Mage. Now he was beginning to understand why.

Aya moved to Himiwari, cupping her face in her two hands. 'She' cools the flames that can overheat all too easily, balances my fire, she brings me...

"Calm"

One word, it was all that was needed to be said. Lowering her face to Himiwari's she captured the dark haired girls lips in a gentle kiss. Aya then moved to Watanuki, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. 'He' was the very foundation upon which she stood...

"Strength"

Again she leaned forward and captured the Seer's lips in a tender kiss that told him without words that he was special to this woman. Last but not least, Doumeki, reaching out a hand towards the Male before her, he took her hand in his. She didn't even need to think about it there was only one word...For Fire needed air to burn brightly.

"Need"

Doumeki pulled her close and sealed the word with a kiss. As Aya returned to her seat, Himiwari was already up and moving, her eyes transfixed upon the box holding the rings. Ah yes, there it was, the one meant for her. Made of silver it looked like waves crashing one after the other all the way around the ring, the details of the waves seemed to almost make it come alive and Himiwari could swear she could hear the crashing waves upon the surf. She placed the silver ring on her finger. And a watery Undine appeared to swirled around her momentarily.

"Destroyer, and Holder of Water." Intoned Yuuko. Himiwari looked at the group and moved to Aya first, Just ash Aya had gone to her. 'She' had brought passion into her cold life..

"Warmth"

Himiwari kissed the Mage who had opened up her world. Turning to Doumeki-kun, 'He' had been here with her since the beginning of all this...

"Sharing"

She placed a light kiss upon the silent boy. Finally, she turned to Watanuki, 'He' had never given up on her no matter what, he had given her...

"Hope"

Smiling gently, she captured the Seers lips in a lingering kiss. Yes, she had hope now. Doumeki decided it must be his turn, he stood going to the box looked at the two rings left. He felt nothing from the one on the left, but... Picking up the simple ring made of white gold, it held a single opal in its setting. The changing pale colors of the Opal showing all the colors of the sky. This one, this one was his, he placed it up on finger. A ghostly and slender elfin form whirled about him, he would find out later that it had been a sylph.

"Warrior, the Silent Archer of the Wind." Yuuko intoned once again. To Doumeki that was nothing new, but it did explain some things. He went to Himiwari, Water needed air to keep from getting stagnant, Water entered air, freshened it kept it...

"Pure"

He placed a kiss upon the upturned face of the walking bad luck charm. He turned to Watanuki next 'He' was the one he had to protect above all others. He was his reason for being, the seer had to...

"Live"

Watanuki gazed into the amber eyes of the archer, as the taller male captured his lips for a kiss that sealed him to the gentle Seer. Aya, he turned at last to the blonde haired Mage that had turned his life as upside down as even Watanuki hadn't managed to do yet. 'She' was the flame that heated his heart, she was...

"Passion"

He pulled her to her feet and into his arms for a heated kiss. And now it was Watanuki's turn, there was only one ring left in the box, a slender simple band that appeared to be carved from of a solid piece of onyx. He quickly put the ring upon his finger. He thought he heard laughter, power moved about him and the faces of Gnomes appeared briefly.

"Seer, and Keeper of the Earth." Yuuko intoned one last time. Watanuki looked to his friends seeing that a and Doumeki were still a bit distracted, he went to his beloved Himiwari. Himiwari, she with the sweet and gentle smile that had touched him with her internal...

"Beauty"

He pulled Himiwari to him for good long smooch. When he came up for air he saw that Aya and Doumeki were done and watching them. Okay Aya's turn then, 'She' had healed him, in more ways than one, holding him to this world long enough for him to realize just how Important he was to so many people, she had shown him the true depth of...

"Feelings"

He knelt before the golden mage and captured her lips in a Kiss that promised there would be more someday soon.

Doumeki, one time hated rival, protector, and eater of the Bentos and numerous snacks he made. He just made him so MAD, or worse so embarrassed by his own feelings for the Archer that he often forgot to...

"Breathe"

He fell into the archers embrace, their lips touching, searching and finding. The camera Mokona had gotten earlier from Yuuko was of a much higher quality than the old one and didn't need a flash in this light. So no one was the wiser regarding all the pictures he had been taking.

Done, it was done the rings were now upon the fingers of the people they were meant for, the bonding ceremony was complete. Twelve individual words that alone or together meant just one word...

Love

Love the strongest of all bonds, is it enough to keep them together.

AN: The TRC crew is about to arrive at Yuuko's shop, in MY AU, Sakura did not wimp out and send her soul into the dream world after Autozam, she did flee to Celes before Fai could hurt her (it was a close call though) The others followed her there and the Celes arc continues Canon until Ashura-O is killed, Fai man's up and does the killing, and that is what triggers his second curse. Voila Fai's curses are gone. Canon continues to Nihon, Kurogane gets his father's sword from Tomoyo and the Arm from Fumma, Syaoran and Seshiro fight over the feather. But instead of a big battle in the Dreamworld, Syaoran-Li pops in steals the feather and disappears again before anyone can stop him.

Seems our tired, weary and battered travelers will not be getting the healing rest they so desperately need in Nihon. Yuuko has called them back to her, back to the World of the Shop, here they will be safe for now and can heal the wounds of their hearts as well as those of the bod _y._


	18. Quests and Guests

**Disclaimer: Neither TRC or xxHolic are mine but the Marvelous Ladies of Clamp. Story is all mine.**

 **Pairings: Too many to even name. LOL**

Chapter 18 – Quests and Guests

The teens were all busy examining each other's rings and questioning each other about their impressions, when Yuuko realized that their Guests would be arriving soon. It was time to reveal the price for the rings. Yuuko smiled to herself, Watanuki was quite right, he was NOT going to be happy about this, not at all.

"Watanuki our guests will be arriving soon."

"What? Oh yeah! Syaoran and his friends, I totally forgot what with everything that just happened."

"I suspected as much, before they arrive I need to tell you the price you will be paying for the rings you accepted."

"Ut-oh, here it comes, okay what kind of crazily insane mission are you planning for us this time Yuuko-san?"

"This will 'not' be just a simple walk the park like what you have experienced so far. This will be no regular mission, but more of a 'Quest' that I am sending you on."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WALKS IN THE PARK! Yuuko-san, you're being way too serious and you're really starting to scar me."

"Fear is not a bad thing, if it keeps you cautious it may even help keep you alive. But let me tell you about the 'Quest' you, Doumeki-kun and Aya-chan will be leaving on tomorrow morning."

"What about me Yuuko-san, don't I get to go along."

"I'm sorry Himiwari-chan not this time, your 'price' will be to stay behind and wait, as the others journey on their quest. While they are immune to your condition, the people in the places they will need to travel are not. It would be far too dangerous for those people as well as for you to travel with them at this time."

"Oh, I see, Yuuko-san." A disheartened Himiwari replied, once again she was left behind as the others went on an adventure it seemed to always be the price she paid.

"So where are we going Yuuko-san? And what are we looking for?" Aya asked.

"Mokona will be taking you to three different worlds in each world you will locate a special magical item. Mokona will be able to tell you if one is near."

"Mokona will go all Mekko, just like when he gets call from the white Mokona. See!" And Mokona gave them all a lovely demonstration of Mokona going 'all Mekko'. After his Mekko display Doumeki poured the Meat Bun some Sake in thanks.

"Drinking?"

"Why yes, thank you."

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS, PLEASEEE!"

"My my, so impatient Watanuki, well as I was saying, you will be searching for three magical items. These items are for you to keep, they have always belonged to you. There is a forth one meant for Himiwari-chan, but her item is already here and secure in my storeroom. That is one of the other reasons she does not need to make this journey. The Items you will be looking for are a Staff for you Watanuki, A Bow for Doumeki-kun and a Dagger for Aya-chan."

"What are you not telling us''

"Why whatever do you mean Doumeki-kun." And to think she'd thought he was such a good boy too. Watanuki spoke for them all.

"Gee I don't know Yuuko-san, maybe because we know you and your conniving ways. Why not just send Fuuma to go get 'em? He likes doing this kind of stuff. What's your real reason for wanting us out of here?"

"Wata-chan, I'm crushed that you'd think I'd purposefully send you away."

"Of course, you would. Start talking."

"Humph, Fine but don't blame me if you get nightmares."

"Yuuko, my whole life was nothing but one great big continuous nightmare, until recently. Give me a little credit will ya."

"In that case, do you all remember the Demon Lord, The Eldorian that tried to take Watanuki on his Birthday? The one Aya-chan destroyed in such a dramatic fashion?"

"Well Yeah" "Kinda" "Hn" Were the various responses from the anxious faces.

"I recognized him, it he was Kell youngest half brother to Marantha."

"MA-MARANTHA! Oh Gods! NO!" Aya collapsed to the floor, wrapping her arms about herself shivering violently.

"AYA! YUKKO-SAN, WHAT THE HELL IS A MARANTHA!" Watanuki yelled while Doumeki went to their fallen friend, Doumeki gathered the Mage into his arms holding her close as Watanuki questioned the Dimensional Witch at his usual hysterical volume.

"Marantha is not a what, but a who, she is the 'Queen of the Dark'. She rules over all things dark, evil and malignant throughout the Dimensions, she makes the Spider Queen look like a sweet and innocent little girl. And by now either she or the mages she keeps under her thumb will have discovered not only which world her brother Kell was in when he was destroyed, but what he was doing, who attacked him and then who destroyed him. Kill is such a mild word for what our dear Aya-Chan did to him. She will have seen all three of you as you each touched or harmed him in some way. Seeing as that is the case, I figured a nice little quest to a couple of other worlds seemed like a good idea. Especially when her minions arrive looking for you, once they are unable to find you here, they will begin searching elsewhere, and by the time you will have returned here. Plus you will have all gained the magical objects I am sending you in search of."

"Ah, now that you mention it a little trip to another dimension or two doesn't sound like such a bad idea." The shaken Watanuki joked. Aya had calmed down and was listening to the conversation going on around her.

"Yes, we need to get much stronger, but what about Himiwari? Won't she be in danger? Ah, and didn't you say something about Guests?"

"Himiwari-chan wasn't directly involved with Kell's death, from what I have been able to see, Marantha has not sensed her presence. Likely because she is only looking for positive energies and Himiwari-chan possesses a negative power. As for our Guests," At this the Witch brightened. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-hime, Kurogane-san and Fai-san are due here any minute. We should all go down into the garden to greet them. They will be staying here while you are traveling, that way you will be able to contact me thru Mokona, just as they have been doing while they traveled. Fear not all will be well." The group slowly headed down into the open area of the garden. Aya stopped Yuuko before joining the others.

"They are really coming here? I-I will be able to see him?" Touching the side of the Mages face and giving her a gentle smile, Yuuko replied.

"Yes dear one, you will be able to spend this night with him before you and the others leave on your quest. And he will be here when you return, so isn't that a good incentive to make sure you return safely?"

"Thank You Yuuko-san."

"No need to thank me, Fai and Sakura are good cooks they'll make decent replacements for Watanuki while you are gone."

"You are such a fraud Yuuko."

"Go, go on and go to him. He's looking for you." And Yuuko shooed the blonde haired blue eyed girl off the porch and out towards the milling group of friends. And a certain blonde haired blue eyed man.

"Yuui!"

Aya cried as she launched herself into the arms of slender blonde standing next to a rather imposing looking Ninja with dark red eyes.

"Fai!"

The two blondes embraced, holding each other as tightly as they could, whispering nonsense words of love and using their secret twin talk. Kurogane had been a tad surprised by the sudden appearance of the second blonde launching herself at the Mage. But it didn't take a genius to see who the girl was, the original Fai, the mage's dead twin reborn. Reborn as a female to boot. Hmmm, so this is what the idiot mage would look like as a girl, mused the Ninja, not bad, not bad at all, visions of Fai in a Kimono or perhaps a French Maids outfit flitted thru the Ninja's overactive imagination. He wondered idly if the girl had a Kimono or a few pretty dresses, other than the extra curves, they looked to be about the same size….

"It's-it's like watching a love scene, were both the players have the same face." Himiwari mused to her new-found friend Sakura.

"Wow, your right! It like watching Fai-Mommy, (that's what we call Fai-san) making out with himself, instead of catching him and Kuro-Daddy going at it." This caught the Ninja's attention alright.

"What the Hell! When did you see THAT!"

"Plenty of times, you two are oblivious when you're that into each other, Kuro-Daddy." Sakura smiled innocently at the glowering Ninja.

"Personally, 'I'm' surprised I'm not mentally damaged for life considering all the things I've seen when I've accidentally walked in on you two." Syaoran added.

"Damnit, I'm gonna kill that Mage!"

The Ninja was now blushing furiously for some odd reason he'd never realized the children had seen them together. Turns out that the real innocent of the group was the surly Ninja, the 'Children' had known all along that the Mage was attracted to the dark Ninja and they also knew when the Ninja had finally lost the battle to the charismatic blonde. The only battle he had ever lost was the one for his heart. Though Sakura had always thought he had never stood a chance against Fai-Mommy.

"Doumeki-kun, Kurogane-san, grab your mates and let's head inside to eat the lovely dinner Watanuki-kun has made for us all. I'm starving, I'm sure you are all hungry too, and then we can talk and drink Sake all night."

"You mean 'Mages', not Mates don't you Yuuko-san." Himiwari queried, Watanuki, Sakura and Syaoran looked to the Witch as well.

"Do I Really? Watch." Yuuko winked.

Doumeki had been watching the cooing blonde pair rather intently. Kurogane-san had already halted him once, with a hand on his arm to keep him in place. It was obvious that they were connected someway, somehow, but did that one eyed Cyclops have to run his hands all over her like THAT? And when they had started with the kissy stuff he had almost jumped out of his skin…. But he stood there, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, she was HIS, ahem, cough cough, I mean ours. He could share her with Watanuki and Himiwari that was, well that was different. But this Interloper, Grrrrrrr. And the Ninja wasn't helping, why 'wasn't' he pulling his boyfriend off his woman.

So when Yuuko told him to get the Blonde Mage, he moved without even thinking, snatching her around the waist and pulling her up against his chest, his other hand capturing the back of her head as his lips descended on hers in a punishing and passionate kiss, showing her without a doubt to whom she really 'Belonged'. The Ninja for his part had quickly backed up Fai to the large tree that dominated the garden and pressing the slender Mage into the bark and was busy 'explaining' the same thing and in the same way to his blonde.

The Mokonas, Sakura and Himiwari were all vying for the best shot and angle with their camcorders or cameras, even Watanuki took out his Cell phone and snapped a few pictures. The Archer rarely lost his cool, this was Priceless. Yuuko smiled glancing up at the rafters the security system she'd installed last week on the outside of the shop, should be catching the whole scene as well. Syaoran just shrugged and went into the shop, whatever, just another normal day as far as he was concerned. He was starving where was the food?

"Kuro-puu, the children are getting hungry, we should go inside now." The giggling Mage poked the Ninja in the forehead to get his attention away from the neck that he was currently nibbling on.

"Damn, your right." He grabbed the slender male blonde by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder and made his way towards the shop. As he passed the Archer and his Mage, he kicked the other Seme male.

"Hey, it's time to get inside, let's go." Doumeki in true Seme form, flung the girl over his right shoulder and fell in step with the Ninja. The two blondes giggled like maniacs the entire time until the men put them down at the table they were to share.

"Kimi-chan that was so Fun! No wonder you let Zuka carry you around all the time."

"What! I do NOT let that oaf CARRY me around all the time. Where do you get SUCH crazy ideas Aya-chan?" Watanuki stormed into the shop, the others followed snickering amongst themselves.

Dinner with good friends, family and lovers a night to long be remembered and cherished.

Can this happy memory bring them even closer?

AN: Really this was ridiculously easy to write they almost seen to write themselves... perhaps I am only the medium thru which they reach out to all of you.


	19. Souls

**Disclaimer: As you know these guys don't belong to me no matter how much I may wish it.**

 **The original story line however is all me. Evil plot bunnies run thru my head. Oh look, there are bunnies on my feet too. Arruuggh they are everywhere!**

 **Pairings**

Chapter 19 – Souls

Dinner had been 'inhaled' that was the only word Watanuki could think of for the way it had literally just disappeared under the greedy hands and into the mouths of the ignorant horde. His marvelous creations barely acknowledged much less savored as the masterpieces they had once been. Watanuki sighed deeply as the sated masses now demanded SAKE to top off their gluttonous evening. He went to warm a dozen bottles, sure that that was only going to be the beginning of a long long night of drinking. 1 Alcoholic Dimensional Witch, 2 animated plush toys that absorbed booze better than any sponge, the deadly looking Ninja, a pair of maniacal Mages, A giggling meowing princess, Doumeki (enough said), And just when HAD his perfect Himiwari turned into a lush.

The only other sane person in the group beside himself was Syaoran, so he recruited him into helping serve the Sake to the Idiots. They were all going to have killer hangovers in the morning of that he was certain.

Kurogane and Doumeki had kept their Mages close since the garden, Aya and Fai were currently sitting next to each other just holding hands, the fingers idly making circles in the others palms and such. The Ninja and the Archer flanking them. It was so wonderful to be able to just 'touch' one another it had been SO long, so very long.

Yuuko looked over the large group of friends, the roads they had traveled so far, the roads they had yet to travel were difficult, and would be harder than ever in fact. But the rewards, those were rich and so full of love for each of them. The magic always saw to it, that there was 'Balance'. The price was never more than a person could pay, that the prices 'were' getting harder and more difficult was because they were all getting stronger and able to bear more. But they would need to bear much much more before the end. She prayed it would be enough.

"Now that we have finished Watanuki's fine dinner, I have a tale for you all. Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun and Sakura–hime have already learned most of the Twins past. But the others have no knowledge of the tale, and even Fai-san and Aya–chan do not know all of the truth."

All eyes turned to the Witch, the group settled in for a rare treat. Yuuko was going to hand out information.

"First off to clarify matters, Aya–chan was, in a previous life one of a set of twins. These twins were named Fai and Yuui, Aya-chan was the twin called Fai, and our dear Fai-san was originally called Yuui. Got it?"

Sakura counted off her fingers. "Fai-Mommy is Yuui and Aya-chan is Fai originally."

"Excellent, Yes exactly, so back to my story. To start at the beginning, before they were Identical Twins, they were one. Part of race a beings in a world that now no longer exists. They were a happy and balanced people. Each being was utterly complete you see, their souls contained enormous amounts of spiritual energy as well as containing equal amounts of both Ying and Yang. As a people they were also hermaphrodites, each one being able to bear and raise children. It was a beautiful world. (sigh) But eventually 'Others' found this world and jealous of the peace and joy these beings had found set out to destroy them. It wasn't hard, war had not been known to these gentle people for a millennium. A powerful and angry God cursed the beings, splitting their dying souls into two separate entities for all time, before he completely destroyed their world. Then he cursed the souls to be forever born one with the other, as part of a pair of identical same sex twins. So that they could never ever truly 'be together' though they would always be together. Like all curses there is a way to break it. For if one of the twins manages to bear a child to the other then the curse shall be broken."

"Oh how sad for them, Yuuko-san" Himiwari, Sakura, the Mokonas even Watanuki sniffed a little. Doumeki was listening intently with his usual bland expression, as was Kurogane.

"Now I take to another world, one ruled by an Emperor who is slowly losing his grip on reality, his youngest brothers wife had given birth to a set of lovely blonde haired blue eyed identical twin boys, called Yuui and Fai. The Emperor was not making the best decisions, but his madness was still mild so to cover his mistakes he blamed the beautiful twins, calling them the 'Twins of Misfortune'. It took even better than he had hoped, soon the entire country was blaming the twins for every misfortune from the weather to war. Eventually the Emperor had to make a public display of the twins, plus in his growing madness he now truly believed the rumors he himself had begun."

"The twins were to be taken to the valley of the sinful dead and there imprisoned, one at the top of a tall tower situated at the valley's core, the other at its base. To be separated for all eternity. For so the Emperor said if the 'Twins of Misfortune' were unhappy then they the people would in turn be happy. It was madness."

"That's horrible how anyone could do that, and to little children. I can't even image what it would be like." Himiwari and Sakura were openly crying at the sad tale, the Mokonas were bawling and Watanuki's eyes glistened. Aya looked towards Fai and replied.

"Pray you never, ever find out."

"Yes, well so things stood for many long years, Fai locked in the top of the tower with no way down, Yuui at the base roaming the valley of the sinful dead. Constantly looking for a way to reach his twin, going so far as to try and stack the corpses of the sinful dead to try and climb up them. None of it worked. Fai could only just barely see out the lone window to see the sky and never his twin Yuui below, and Yuui saw only occasional glimpses of his twins fingers as he grasped the bars of the window trying to find a way to look out and down at his beloved twin."

"Until the day that magician came. That man told both twins the very same thing, at the very same time. That he could save only one of them and that that one would be allowed to leave, but that the twin had to 'choose' either himself or his twin. Yuui choose Fai, and far above in the Tower the magician told Fai that Yuui had chosen him, so he might as well choose himself. But the magician had not counted on the strength of Fai's heart, wakening the sleeping magic within, Fai blast the wall of the tower and flung himself to his death below. He had chosen, his choice was Yuui."

"Waaaa! It's so sad." "Shhh Mokona, it's alright there, there, they are both here now aren't they." Watanuki was trying to calm the slightly tipsy and very upset Black Bun who had not gone to the world of Celes with the others and hadn't heard the story before. Himiwari and Sakura were holding on to each other, tears streaming down their faces as they continued to drink Himiwari's spiked Tea.

"Ahem, That Magician (who we all know was Fai Wong Reed) turned to the remaining twin. Telling him that soon a man would come to take him away, the magician placed two curses upon the shell shocked twin before he left, who sat staring at nothing cradling the dead body of his other half. A short while later Ashura-O of Celes came to the valley, there he found the traumatized child clinging to the dead body of his twin. Taking that child home with him he raised that child like it was his own. Knowing that someday this child would be the one to answer his wish. The child upon being asked his name.."

"I told him I was Fai, I never wanted to forget you, I wanted to make sure you were always a part of me. He gave me the full name of Fai D. Flowright." Fai explained, Aya smiled, and gave the hand she was holding a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, well as Ashura-O took that small boy child back to the world of Celes, meanwhile in another world there was a girl child being born her soul was that of the deceased twin, Fai."

"Ah Yuuko you can, you know gloss over my life there it was kinda you know boring and all. There was no magic in that world." (Not to mention long, and would totally give away her previous age in that life.) Yuuko completely understood this, and she did really, after all once a woman passes a 'certain' age we all tend to want to forget how old we actually are.

"As you wish, then let it be said that the girl child was born lived for a 'while' and was dreadfully lonely and completely unfulfilled. She had a wish deep in her heart, one I heard and could grant for a price. I brought her here, for she has a destiny to fulfill and some Very Important People to protect. Good enough?"

"Excellent."

"And there you have it, now Fai-san and Aya-chan are reunited at last."

"Yay! Hic-up, I Love happy endings. Hic-up."

"Watanuki, why don't you take Himiwari-chan to your room, I believe she's had enough for tonight, plus you should turn in as well. Tomorrow morning will be here before you know it."

"Don't I need to pack anything?"

"Oh no, I've taken care of all that for you."

"That's what scares me you've packed for me before." Visions of skinny jeans and too tight shirts floated before Watanuki's tired eyes. He just hoped she had left out the rubber duckies this time. He still didn't know what those had been for, they'd been at the BEACH for goodness sake. Watanuki gathered the giggling Himiwari to him and steered her to the room he used when he stayed at the shop. Hmmm this had some definite possibilities he thought as Himiwari began to nibble on his neck as they walked down the hall, her hand sneaking up under his shirt.

"Princess Sakura should probably turn in as well." Said Syaoran,

"Meow, you have to catch me first, party pooper. Meow." Sakura bounded up and ran away from the very put out Syaoran.

"Damn what was in that Tea! Princess, Princess get back here..." Syaoran sniffed the Tea cup suspiciously before chasing after the meowing princess, the Mokonas joined in the chase, causing as much mayhem as was possible for two tiny animated plush toys, maybe more.

"Witch-san, now that all the children are gone, does this mean what I think it does?" Kurogane gestured to the two blondes sitting between him and Doumeki they had gone back playing finger games and sighing at each other. "I was listening to the story you told, Fai and Aya are no longer the same sex?"

"Oi"

"Fear not it will be long in coming. But now the curse can be broken for those others of that race. It is part of their Hitsuzen that it be so."

"And what of them?"

"They will be alright eventually. They must separate yet again as part of the price. It is a hard burden for them, the lifting of such a horrible curse upon an entire race of souls."

"Yuuko, is there nothing we can do?" Doumeki asked as he smoothed the hair of the oblivious girl at his side.

"Love them, support them, they will need you far more than even they know. These two are closer than anything, for they are each half of one soul. But their love for each of you is true, never doubt it. Never. Despite what idiocies might come out of their mouths at times, eh Kuro-tan?"

"You got that one right."

"More Sake? Or would you rather we moved on to the good stuff?"

"Break out the good stuff Witch-san I think I'm going to need it if I have to watch these two Idiots drool over each other for much longer."

"I'm in." Sighed Doumeki, just then Sakura came bounding thru the room heading out to the Garden, Meowing loudly, with Syaoran and the Mokonas still in pursuit. Fai and Aya broke from their Twin Flame induced Coma at this disturbance. Fai jumped to his feet, drank down the last of the Sake left on the nearby table…

"Last out to the garden is a rotten egg, Meow, get some more booze Kuro-pi..Meow..Time to party! Meow…"

Out he ran into the garden arms waving in the air joining the chase, his ex-twin not far behind, Kurogane tried to grab them both, failed and went after them.

"I'll get the Bourbon"

"You're such a good boy Doumeki-kun."

Twins of Destiny, their Hitsuzen brings them together only to separate them again come morning. Their destinies entwined with each other and those of their Very Important People.


	20. Morning

**Disclaimer: LD TRC xxxHolic Not mine Clamps. Story Mine.**

Chapter 20 – Dawn

Dawn found the partiers in various states of pleasure or pain, depending on when they went to bed and with who. Watanuki 'was' needless to say the happiest seeing as he hadn't been drinking at all. Plus, he and Himiwari had finally managed to have their 'special' night together and wonders of wonders no one had gotten any footage of any kind. It was truly a special night for the slender teen and his long time love. Himiwari wasn't in too bad of shape either, despite spiking her tea all night she had eaten enough and gone to bed early enough to mitigate the effects.

That unfortunately could not be said of quite of few of the others, Sakura woke up in the garden with a splitting headache, sprawled over an exhausted Syaoran, a Mokona snoring on top of her butt, and the other one looked to be asleep under the porch. Kurogane was sleeping sitting up leaning against the large tree in the garden, Fai-Mommy draped in his lap several bottles of Sake and what looked like Bourbon scattered here and there. Yuuko was passed out in her favorite chaise, the girls Maru and Moro asleep on the floor. Doumeki had managed to catch the happy laughing female Mage eventually and had dragged her off to bed shortly before midnight. That they hadn't gone right to sleep, well who was going to blame them… (wink, wink) Besides She had only been drunk on happiness, not Sake or Bourbon so she like Watanuki was feeling mighty fine come morning light, Doumeki had always been able to handle his liquor and wasn't in too bad a shape either.

As the group collected themselves, a disheveled Yuuko, moaned from her chaise….

"Oh my poor aching head, Watanuki! OW, do we have any more bottles of hangover medicine?" Watanuki just now coming out of his room sporting a Cheshire grin of his own, cheerfully replied. Nothing could ruin his day today. Nothing not even hung over, irritating Drunken Dimensional Witches.

"Sure thing Yuuko-san, when you told me about the party I went to the pharmacy and stocked up."

He handed her a bottle of her favorite hangover medicine, which the Witch, chugged down even faster then she chugged sake. Watanuki then went to Sakura, Kurogane and Fai, giving each groaning form a bottle of the Medicine. Syaoran waved him off with, 'Just tired I didn't drink, but thanks'. Looking around he didn't see the Idiot Archer or Aya-chan, Uh Fai, wait that was Fai there with Kurogane-san. 'She' was Aya-chan not Fai now and Yuui was Fai. Well at least if he got too confused he could just see who had the boobs or the eye patch and who didn't, though if Fai-san ever decided to slap on a dress and stuff and Aya put on an eye patch he was lost. Maybe it really was a good thing he, Doumeki and Aya were going on a journey if they all hung out together long enough this could give him a serious migraine even without the constant drinking. Maybe he should go start breakfast, the ravenous horde would be hungry once they were all fully awake.

Watanuki was coming out with tall stacks of Yuuko's (and so what if they were also that idiot Doumeki's) favorite breakfast of western style pancakes with maple syrup, when said Idiot and the curvy blonde Mage joined the others recovering on the porch.

"Ohhhh, why is the Sun so Bright!"

"Maybe if you hadn't taken every single Sake bottle out of my hands and chugged it down like water, perhaps your silly fluffy blonde head wouldn't feel like it was going to explode."

"Oh Kuro-puu is so cruel to Fai-Mommy, yelling so loudly in his ear."

"Idiot."

"What did Watanuki do this time?"

"Not that Idiot, this blonde Idiot here. He drank himself silly, chased after Sakura, both of them Meowing like crazy all night long."

"Hn, and here I thought someone was killing cat's, that explains it."

"I'm really starting to like you Archer, really I am." Kurogane burst out laughing, Doumeki smirked, glad that at least the Ninja understood him.

"Kuro-pi, PLEASE." At that they all started to laugh at the poor green tinged Mage. Fai barely made it to the bathroom before he lost what little he had in his stomach, he'd been too distracted to feed last night, bad luck for him. Vampires really shouldn't drink booze on an empty stomach, it makes them violently ill. Kurogane got up and followed Fai into the other room, they returned several minutes later, Fai looking far less green having finally fed, the Ninja returned to the table to chow down some of the delicious looking pancakes.

Yuuko was tucking into her Pancakes like a champ, she had managed to pull herself together after only two bottles of medicine. Waving her fork dripping with a syrup loaded pancake at the young people who were just finishing their own piles of pancakes.

"I have taken the liberty of gathering some clothing for each of you, for Syaoran-kun, Sakura-Hime, Kurogane-San and Fai-san I have gotten them clothing suitable for this world. Watanuki for you Doumeki-kun and Aya-Chan I have packed each a small travel bag and laid out clothing for your 'quest'. Himiwari-chan I even got you a new outfit. When you're done eating you can all go change. Girls to the right, boys to the left."

"What's the price for all this Witch-san?" Waving the suspicious Ninja off and wearing her best cat face, Yuuko replied.

"Oh not to worry, the price has already been paid," When Yuuko had gone to change while breakfast was cooking she had checked on the security tapes from last night. Between that footage and what the Mokonas had shot, she'd actually had to add a little extra to each pile of clothing. The price must equal the payment after all and some of that footage was priceless, absolutely priceless.

"Whaohohohoho"

The girls jumped up and ran to the room that held their new clothing, eager to check it all out and get changed. Girls will be girls no matter what world they are from. Watanuki was in an exceptionally good mood, he looked to Fai and teasing the male Mage asked.

"So… which room do you think your clothes are in Fai-Mommy?"

"The same room as yours Wata-chan." The ever cheerful uke blonde quipped back.

"Good one Fai-san, shall we go see what my demented boss has cooked up for us?" As the slender males headed to the room labeled as the 'boys' room Watanuki looked off into the distance with a hand placed dramatically to his forehead. "Wait..I See, Skinny jeans in your future and a t-shirt that is just a smidge too small." laughing the uke males entered the room, followed closely by their Seme counterparts and the ever suffering Syaoran.

Squee's of joy and 'Oh that is just so cute on you' were heard from the girls room. From the Boys...

"WHAT THE FU... YUUKO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I'M AM SO NOT WEARING THIS." Seems Watanuki was wrong about nothing being able to spoil his good mood.

"Oi, calm down, it looks fine"

"DAMNIT MY NAME IT NOT OI! AND THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU JACKASS, YOU'RE NOT WEARING A DRESS"

"No really Wata-chan it looks great on you, here let me help you with that."

"Fai-san are you SURE you're not a girl like Aya?"

"Of course I'm not a girl see.."

Thud

"Wata-chan?"

"Idiots"

"Absolutely"

"I so need to get out of this room, I swear I get more and more mentally damaged every day."

On that note Syaoran left the boys dressing room, he was sporting a nice pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a light green t-shirt, his goggles has been traded in for a dark pair of sunglasses that he had perched on the top of his head. He looked like any young teenage boy. Kurogane who had followed Syaoran out was dressed in a pair of black jeans he had a white t-shirt on and a black leather jacket. Fai was pulling the reluctant Watanuki out of the room, Light blue distressed skinny jeans as predicted by the Seer rode low on his hips, the shirt was one of Watanuki's old summer school uniform shirts. Needless to say it was perfect on the slender Mage just short enough so a fair amount of his waist and belly button showed between the top of the jeans and the bottom of the shirt. Plus the Mage had only buttoned the middle buttons, this caused the collar to fall open just right exposing a fair amount of the slender males neck and collar bone, It looked great on him...at least Kurogane thought so.

As for the poor distressed Seer... His outfit was of a deep sapphire blue cut close to his body done in the Chinese style, it was sleeveless with a high neck. What really had Watanuki in an uproar was the slit that ran up front set off over his right leg and ran past mid-thigh, the fact that were no pants for the outfit showed plenty of pale skin. When he walked it caused the slit to open wider so his slim well defined legs from all the years of running flashed enticingly. About his left bicep the was an armband made of silver and from his ears dangled sapphire earrings (how the hell had Yuuko know both his ears were pierced he'd done it years ago when it was all the rage).

Doumeki at least he had pants on, fumed the furious teen. His outfit was very similar to the one Kurogane wore normally, minus the cape and scary head piece. Though instead of black the cloth was a serviceable tan shade and the armor was done in a swirled pattern of amber and moss green, the Doumeki family symbol emblazoned on the chest plate in black. He carried his bow a quiver of arrows was at his back. His left ear sported an amber stud earring, figures Watanuki grumbled to himself that the big jerk had only pierced his left ear, stupid Archer... Watanuki was gearing up to give Yuuko a serious tongue lashing when the girls finally came out of the room they had been in, Himiwari seeing Watanuki's outfit sqee'd in delight.

"Oh, Kimihiro-kun you look so HOT in that,"

"Oh, Himiwari-chan, do you really think so? Do you like this color on me? Watanuki danced in joy around his 'bea-u-ti-ful' Himiwari-chan', the usual sparkles and hearts cluttering the air. The twirling gave everyone a lovely view of the Seer's graceful legs. Himiwari had gotten a new dark blue mini skirt and white blouse trimmed in the same dark blue. Sakura was in pink and white, her skirt had a bib to it with a picture a cat's head embroidered on it. Both girls looked very pretty.

Then Aya walked out into the room, 'hyuu' whistled' Fai, Kurogane lifted a dark brow at the curvy Mage's outfit. Watanuki stopped his twirling and realized his outfit was actually tame compared to hers. Though someone would have to be a complete fool to try and hit on her considering all the hardware she was sporting. Done in a deep red it was trimmed in black, the sleeveless tight fitting outfit only went to mid-thigh and was then slit up both sides to nearly her waist, were a black sash circled her waist, the neck line was cut out low exposing a good amount of her chest and cleavage. Rubies sparkled from her ears and a scarlet headband circled her forehead. What would give the hormonally challenged pause was all the metal tucked about her person, crossed in the small of her back thru the sash around her waist were a pair of kodochi's, in sheaths on her wrists were blades that with a twist would extend the stiletto's. Her hair was twisted up in the back and a pair of needle sharp senbons was holding it in place, in one of her hands was the long case she carted with her everywhere, and in the other was a sword that Watanuki recognized, as did Kurogane.

"It that..?"

"Yes, it is the sword you paid as your original price to travel the worlds." Yuuko told the Ninja. Aya had a pensive look upon her face as she walked towards the rest.

"I can't take Kei from this world, she won't be able to go on this quest with me will she Yuuko-san?"

"No Kei cannot leave this world, she must remain here, one of the others will need to care for her while you are gone. I have given you the sword Kurogane once gave to me as his price, now that he has the original Ginryu the sword of his father, he no longer needs this one, this one deserves its own name don't you think?" Aya nodded, placing the case holding Kei upon a table she drew the other sword from its sheath, holding it before her she called upon the magic and named the blade, finally giving it it's True Name.

"I name him Ryu for he is the Dragon Blade, also for the Child, so that I will never forget the bravery of that one bright little soul and the lessons learned." The sword was named, the soul within the blade came alive, blue flames licked up and down the blade as it flared to life for the first time in the hands of the warrior for whom it had truly been meant.

"A fitting name. More than fitting, it is perfect, well done Knight of Fire." The Knight sheathed the sword and strapped it to her hip. Taking up the long case from the table she opened it and withdrew the Katana that was Kei, she went to stand before Fai presenting the blade to him.

"This is Kei, she is a good friend of mine. Keep her safe and with you always while I am gone. Her story is her own, though she may share it with you." Fai took the katana and drawing the blade felt the life force of the blade that was Kei."

"She-she's alive and she is speaking to me... I-I will care for her, do not worry." Relief spread across the face of the Knight Mage.

"She likes you, I thought she might, she's rather partial to blondes."

"Well then your all dressed, packed and properly armed it's time to start your quest." Watanuki who had been saying his goodbyes to Himiwari in a semi private corner rejoined the group. Aya went to Kurogane and placed a kiss upon his cheek startling the Dark Ninja. And whispered in his ear

"Thank you for saving his life." She then went and embraced the twin of her soul. Fai buried his head in her neck.

"Cerowyn, do I find you only to lose you again?"

"No, beloved I WILL return. My Corwin." She joined the still blushing Watanuki and the silent Doumeki. Yuuko seeing a chance to cheer up the very jealous and seething Doumeki and stir things up just a little bit at the same time...

"Oh by the way, the rings you all 'exchanged' yesterday are not just of elemental magic, as far as the Magic and worlds are concerned, you're all married now. Last night was in fact a wedding celebration. Mokona NOW."

"WHAT THE...

"YUUKO! HOW DAR...

Whoosh

The three teens disappeared to start their quest along with the black Mokona, as two of them started yelling at the meddling Witch, a certain stoic Archer was grinning from ear to ear. He looked exactly like Haruka in that moment, all he would have needed to complete the picture was a cigarette. Himiwari who had been left behind sat on the floor stunned.

"My mom is going to kill me."

"Don't worry dear, you can have a nice formal Japanese wedding in a couple of years."

"Ah, okay then." And she smiled one of her brilliant super charged smiles.

Syaoran whispered to Kurogane.."Poor Watanuki, I think he's doomed." Kurogane smirked and looked from Syaoran to Sakura and back, ruffling the kids hair her replied.

"You are SO young yet. Hey, Witch-san you wouldn't by any chance have one of 'those' outfits in blue would you? Without the hardware."

"Perhaps, For a Price."

"Hmmm, might just be worth it. Let me think it over."

The three have left to begin their Quest, those that Traveled have arrived to rest.

Always there is balance.

AN: An so ends Part one of the Price of Balance Chronicles. Part 2 begins our travelers journey and Quest for their Special Items.


End file.
